


maybe Monday, maybe not

by Klaineship



Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Alles, was Blaine will, ist ein netter, halbwegs attraktiver, schwuler Mann, zwischen Zwanzig und Dreißig, der über die meisten seiner Witze lacht, gelegentlich seine Hand hält und sich nicht über seine Pullunder lustig macht. Ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt?





	maybe Monday, maybe not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breakbonefever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbonefever/gifts).
  * A translation of [maybe Monday, maybe not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315753) by [breakbonefever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbonefever/pseuds/breakbonefever). 



> Zum Jahresende präsentiere ich euch einen ziemlich langen One-Shot. Es ist eine wunderschöne First-Meeting-AU, bei der mir wie immer meine allerbeste [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) treu und hilfreich unter die Arme gegriffen hat. Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Start ins neue Jahr. <3 <3

 

 

 

**August**

Wie die meisten schlechten Entscheidungen, die Blaine in seinem Leben getroffen hat, beginnt auch diese mit Alkohol.

Er und Sam haben beschlossen, ein paar Leute für eine letzte Sommer-Abschluss-Party einzuladen. Nächste Woche beginnt Blaine sein letztes Jahr an der AMDA (The American Musical and Dramatic Academy) und für viele ihrer Freunde beginnt ebenfalls ein neues Semester, was bedeutet, dass sie alle weniger Zeit haben werden, um miteinander abzuhängen. Sie lümmeln in seinem und Sams Wohnzimmer herum und streiten sich, ob Tony Stark ein besserer Geschäftsmann ist als Bruce Wayne.

Vor einer Weile haben sie noch davon gesprochen, miteinander wegzugehen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt haben sie alle bereits einiges intus und es sieht so aus, als würde es eine weitere lange Nacht werden, mit Trinkspielen und Schlafen auf dem Fußboden in unbequemen Positionen.

Irgendwann kommt das Gespräch auf Blaines Liebesleben – oder dessen Nichtexistenz.

"Warte! Du hast es nicht mehr getan, seit du und Kwame Schluss gemacht haben?" Blaines Enthüllung scheint Sam ernsthaft zu beunruhigen. "Das war vor Weihnachten! Wie kommt es, dass du noch nicht längst... explodiert bist? Ich würde schon nach einem Monat verrückt werden."

"Oh bitte, als wärst du jemals länger als eine Woche Single gewesen", sagt Lily und verdreht die Augen. "Du bist quasi die Verkörperung eines Serien-Monogamisten."

"Du würdest 'ne tolle Lesbe abgeben", stimmt Amber zu.

Sam macht eine abschätzige Handbewegung und die Bierflasche baumelt gefährlich in seiner Hand. "Bleibt bei der Sache, Leute. Über mich könnt ihr euch später lustig machen. Wir kümmern uns jetzt gerade um Blaine."

"Tatsächlich kümmert sich gerade niemand um Blaine", lallt Joe und alle fangen an zu lachen, während Blaine sein Gesicht hinter einem Sofakissen versteckt und versucht, durch pure Willenskraft zu verschwinden.

"Oh, Baby, wir machen nur Spaß", säuselt Lily. Sie klettert über Joes Beine, lässt sich neben Blaine plumpsen und schlingt einen Arm um ihn. "Es ist nichts dabei, eine kleine Trockenphase zu haben."

"Ich dachte immer, Schwule müssten immer total..... ihr wisst schon...." Matt verstummt, als er merkt, wie ihn die Hälfte der Leute im Zimmer schief anschaut, seine Freundin eingeschlossen. "Schon gut, ich habe nicht.... ich meine, es sind zwei _Jungs!_ Das ist alles, was ich meine. _Zwei_ , die ihren Verstand in der Hose tragen, oder so."

"Gratuliere, du bist gerade sexistisch _und_ homophob", sagt Julie. "Willst du nicht versuchen, ob du noch ein wenig Hipster-Rassismus unterbringen kannst? Nur um sicherzugehen, dass du auch wirklich jeden hier vor den Kopf gestoßen hast?"

"Unser Blaine ist ein Romantiker", sagt Lily und tätschelt unbeholfen seine Wange.

"Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?", fragt Blaine verzweifelt.

"Okay, nur eine einzige Frage noch", sagt Julie. "Das Problem ist, dass du nicht einfach nur auf einen One-Night-Stand aus bist, stimmt's? Du willst eine feste Beziehung?" Blaine nickt resigniert – da muss er jetzt wohl durch – und sie fragt weiter: "Also, wann hast du dich das letzte Mal mit jemandem verabredet?"

Blaine überlegt. Und überlegt. "Ähm..."

"Du kannst dich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, stimmt's", sagt Amber. "Mensch Junge, du bist viel zu knuffig, um deine Zwanziger-Jahre einsam und allein zu vergeuden."

"Sie hat recht, Mann, du musst wieder unter die Leute", sagt Sam. Ein Leuchten geht über sein Gesicht. "Hey, vielleicht kann ich jemanden für dich finden! Bei meiner Agentur gibt es haufenweise schwule Kerle."

Blaine wird blass. "Oh, Sam, ich glaube nicht —"

"Nein, das ist _perfekt_." Sam beugt sich zu ihm hinüber und klopft ihm auf die Schulter. "Ich bin dein Wingman, richtig? Ich werde dir helfen, da mach dir mal keine Sorgen."

"Hört sich an, als könnte das nur in einem Desaster enden", sagt Lily. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten." Sie stützt sich auf Blaines Schulter ab, um auf die Füße zu kommen. "Ich hole mir noch was zu trinken. Will sonst noch jemand was?"

Blaine reicht ihr sein Glas. "Bitte irgendwas, das stark genug ist, um mich dieses ganze Gespräch vergessen zu lassen."

Sie beugt sich zu ihm hinunter und drückt ihm einen nassen Schmatzer auf die Wange. "Wird gemacht."

 

*** * ***

 

 Lilys Cocktail erfüllt seinen Zweck. Als sie am nächsten Morgen durch die Wohnung schlurfen, sich den Kopf halten und diskutieren, wer sich um den Kaffee kümmern soll, hat Blaine den ganzen peinlichen Vorfall fast vergessen.

Das Wenige, woran er sich noch erinnert, bereitet ihm keine Sorgen. Sam hat, wenn er betrunken ist, viele tolle Ideen, aus denen dann aber nie etwas wird.

Er geht davon aus, dass sich die Sache erledigt hat – und dann, ein paar Tage später, bekommt er mitten in einer Klavierstunde eine ganze Reihe von Textnachrichten, eine nach der anderen. Sein Handy vibriert unablässig an seinem Bein und lenkt ihn ab, während er versucht, Mackenzies Handhaltung zu korrigieren.

Nachdem er Mackenzie nachhause geschickt hat, liest er die Nachrichten. Sie sind natürlich von Sam.

_Hab dir für Freitag Abend eine heiiiiße Verabredung arrangiert!!!!_

_Er heißt Chase, du wirst ihn lieben_

_Er hat letzten Monat mit mir bei diesem CK Job gearbeitet. Tolles Sixpack_

_Nicht so toll wie meins_

_Aber ziemlich gut_

_Er freut sich schon drauf, dich zu treffen_

_Du bist dabei, oder??_

Blaine kaut unsicher auf seiner Lippe. Sein instinktives Bauchgefühl sagt 'nein'. Es fühlt sich seltsam an, sich mit einem Mann zu verabreden, dem er noch nie zuvor begegnet ist. Er ist schließlich kein Fall für die Wohlfahrt; er hat es nicht nötig, dass Sam um Verabredungen für ihn bettelt. Was, wenn dieser Chase gar kein echtes Interesse daran hat, mit ihm auszugehen? Sam kann manchmal ziemlich aufdringlich sein, besonders wenn er denkt, er kann jemandem behilflich sein.

Andererseits, ist es _wirklich_ fast ein Jahr her, seit er mit Kwame Schluss gemacht hat. Die meisten seiner Freunde haben einen Partner und manchmal fühlt er sich schon ein wenig einsam, wenn er mit all den Paaren unterwegs ist. (Und.... Fünfer-Beziehungen? Er ist nicht ganz sicher, wie er Julies Situation bezeichnen soll.)

Tatsache ist, dass er gern in einer Beziehung ist. Er ist gern jemandes Freund, die eine Hälfte eines Ganzen und egal, was seine Freunde auch denken mögen, geht es ihm (größtenteils) nicht um den Sex. Er hat gern einen Grund, Blumen von dem Händler in der Nähe seiner Wohnung zu kaufen. Er kuschelt sich gern auf dem Sofa an jemanden an, während eines 'Dance Moms'-Marathons mit einer Schüssel Popcorn. Er mag gemütliche Sonntagmorgen im Bett, Picknicks im Central Park und eine Hand zum Festhalten an einem frischen Herbstmorgen.

Er ist gerne verliebt.

Es wäre also schön, jemanden zu finden. Das Problem ist, den _Richtigen_ zu finden und er hat keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen soll.

Kwame hatte ihn nach seiner Nummer gefragt, nachdem sie beide für dieselbe Rolle in einem Off-Broadway-Stück vorgesprochen haben. Es wäre eine süße Geschichte gewesen, um sie später zu erzählen, aber er kann nicht seine gesamte Beziehungsstrategie darauf aufbauen, seine Konkurrenten unabsichtlich zu becircen.

Er wird sich ganz bestimmt nicht noch einmal auf jemanden aus seinem Kurs einlassen; das ist ein Fehler, den er nur _einmal_ gemacht hat.

Manchmal, wenn er tanzen geht, wird er angebaggert, aber er ist nicht der Typ Mann, der mit einem Fremden nachhause geht oder Sex in einem Hinterzimmer hat und die meisten dieser Kerle scheinen sowieso, abgesehen von der Form seines Hinterns nicht weiter an ihm interessiert zu sein. Was ja okay ist – und er weiß das auch zu schätzen, wirklich. Aber es ist nun mal nichts für ihn.

Dann gibt es natürlich noch Online-Dating, aber das erscheint ihm unheimlich und einschüchternd, besonders hier in dieser Stadt. Lily hat ihn einmal dazu überredet, sich auf OkCupid ein Profil zu erstellen und er hat nur etwa dreißig Minuten durchgehalten, bevor er so überwältigt war, dass er seinen Account wieder gelöscht hat. Allein die Vorstellung, sich auf Tinder (oder noch schlimmer, Grindr) anzumelden, treibt ihm bereits den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn.

Was ihn wieder zu Sams Angebot zurückführt. Vielleicht ist es ja gar keine so schlechte Idee. Immerhin kennt niemand ihn besser als sein bester Freund. Warum sollte er sich also nicht von ihm verkuppeln lassen, nur dies eine Mal?

Blaine holt tief Luft und schreibt zurück: _Okay. Bin dabei._

Es ist ein einfaches, unverfängliches Abendessen, mit einem heißen Kerl, den Sam kennt. Was kann also schon passieren?

 

*** * ***

 

_Date #1_

Er kommt ein paar Minuten zu früh am Il Canarino an. Er ist schon einmal hier gewesen, als seine Eltern ihn im letzten Frühling besucht haben. Es ist ein nettes italienisches Restaurant, etwas stilvoller als die Diner und Kneipen, wo er normalerweise mit seinen Freunden hingeht, aber nicht zu teuer. Er ist unsicher, wer heute Abend zahlen wird, denn eigentlich hat keiner von ihnen den anderen eingeladen, aber er hat eine Grundregel, niemals irgendwohin zu gehen, wo er nicht selbst die gesamte Rechnung zahlen kann, falls nötig.

Sie haben ausgemacht, sich draußen zu treffen, weshalb Blaine sich neben den Eingang stellt und versucht, nicht seltsam oder verdächtig zu erscheinen. Er schreibt mit Sam hin und her, in erster Linie, um ihm zu versichern, dass – nein – er nicht gekniffen hat, und – ja – er anruft, falls es später wird als erwartet.

"Blaine?"

Blaine blickt auf und sieht einen großen, strohblonden, zögernd dreinschauenden Mann ein paar Meter entfernt stehen. _Na dann los_. Er redet sich Mut zu und setzt sein bestes, strahlendstes Lächeln auf. "Hallo! Du musst Chase sein. Schön, dich kennenzulernen."

"Ebenfalls", sagt Chase und lächelt zurück. Seine Zähne sind wirklich sehr weiß. Also unheimlich weiß. Wow.

Sie schütteln sich die Hände. Chase hat schöne Hände, obgleich sein Griff ziemlich schwach ist. Blaines Vater hat immer gesagt, dass der Händedruck viel über einen Menschen aussagt. Argh, okay, am besten jetzt nicht an seinen Vater denken.

"Also", sagt Blaine und zeigt auf die Restauranttür. "Sollen wir?"

"Bringen wir's hinter uns", sagt Chase, was.... irgendwie seltsam ist? Vielleicht versucht er, witzig zu sein. Blaine lacht unangenehm berührt und hält die Tür auf, damit Chase hindurch gehen kann.

Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Es wird schon _nicht so schlimm_ werden.

 

  *** * ***

 

"Also?", fragt Sam und taucht über der Rückenlehne des Sofas auf, als Blaine hereinkommt. "Wie ist es gelaufen? Habt ihr euch schon ineinander verliebt? Du kannst es mir erzählen, ich bin völlig neutral."

Blaine verzieht das Gesicht und lässt sich aufs Sofa fallen. "Er hat die ganze Zeit nur über sich selbst geredet. Die _ganze Zeit_ , Sam. Ich wusste nicht, dass es möglich ist, so viel über sich selbst zu erzählen. Er hat kaum zwischendurch Luft geholt."

"Was hat er gesagt?", fragt Sam. "Hat er über seine Bauchmuskeln gesprochen? Weil, ernsthaft jetzt, die sind nicht so besonders."

"Oh, seine Bauchmuskeln, seinen Trizeps, seinen Körperfettanteil, das Wadenimplantat, das er in Erwägung zieht, seinen neuen, speziell auf ihn abgestimmten Ernährungsplan, der, da bin ich mir sicher, ziemlich genau der Diät entspricht, mit der Tom Hanks sich auf _Castaway_ vorbereitet hat – "

"Funktioniert die?", fragt Sam neugierig.

" _Nein_ , Sam", sagt Blaine und zeigt mit dem Finger auf ihn. Er zuckt zusammen, als ihm klar wird, was er macht. "Keine verrückten Modediäten mehr. Du bist perfekt, so wie du bist. Und beim letzten Mal hat die ganze Wohnung einen Monat lang nach Kohl gestunken."

"Okay, schon gut, Mann", sagt Sam. Er sackt in die Polster und sieht unglücklich aus. "Tut mir leid, Mann, ich hatte wirklich gedacht, du würdest ihn mögen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so ein Blödmann ist."

Jetzt fühlt sich Blaine schlecht, weil er sich so beklagt. Sam hat schließlich nur versucht, ihm zu helfen. "Es war nicht _nur_ schlimm.", sagt er. Sam sieht ihn zweifelnd an und er räumt ein: "Okay, es war ziemlich schlimm. Aber das Essen war gut. Und unsere Kellnerin war nett." Tatsächlich hatte er, bereits als die Vorspeise serviert wurde, beschlossen, dass er lieber mit ihr, als mit Chase essen würde.

"Das einzige Problem war dann also eher Chase selbst", sagt Sam langsam. "Stimmt's?"

"Ich denke schon", sagt Blaine misstrauisch.

Sein Misstrauen wird bestätigt, als Sam fortfährt: "Die Sache ist die, ich kenne da diesen anderen Typen...."

Blaine stöhnt: "Ernsthaft? Ich habe dir gerade erzählt, wie furchtbar der Abend gelaufen ist und du willst, dass ich mich _wieder_ verabrede?"

"Ach, komm schon. Willst du dich wirklich wegen einer schlechten Erfahrung nie wieder verabreden? Das ist nicht der Blaine, den ich kenne."

Sam schaut ihn mit diesem typischen Blick an – seinem 'ich erwarte Besseres von dir'- Blick. Verdammt. Er _hasst_ diesen Blick.

"Also schön!", seufzt er und lässt den Kopf rückwärts gegen das Sofapolster fallen. "Noch _eine_ Verabredung. Nur eine."

"In Ordnung!", Sam hebt die Faust für einen Fistbump, und Blaine kann nicht ablehnen. "Du wirst es nicht bedauern. Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl bezüglich dieses Typen."

 

*** * ***

 

_Date # 2_

Und so kommt es, dass Blaine vier Tage später erneut im Il Canarino sitzt, gegenüber von Sams zweitem Vorschlag, Marco.

Sie haben dieselbe Kellnerin, die Blaine beim letzten Mal hatte, eine gut gelaunte Blondine namens Dani. Er hofft, dass sie sich nicht an ihn erinnert. Es ist irgendwie peinlich, dass er zum zweiten Mal in weniger als einer Woche hier ganz offensichtlich zu einem Blind Date erscheint.

Blaine ist sich nicht ganz sicher, was er von Marco halten soll. Er ist extrem gutaussehend, was nicht überraschend ist, und er redet auf jeden Fall nicht so viel über sich selbst wie es Chase getan hat. Tatsächlich redet er überhaupt nicht viel. Schließlich bestreitet Blaine die Unterhaltung mehr oder weniger im Alleingang, was zu mehreren unangenehmen Pausen führt, als ihm die Fragen und Anekdoten ausgehen.

Marco antwortet kurz und knapp auf Blaines Fragen und stellt im Gegenzug keine einzige Frage. Er schaut mehrmals auf sein Handy und zieht den Blick auf die weiße Tischdecke einem Augenkontakt ganz offensichtlich vor. Seine gesamte Haltung schreit geradezu 'Unbehagen', als hätte er keine Ahnung, wie er hierher gekommen ist oder was er sagen soll. Vielleicht ist er schon zu lange Single. Vielleicht wurde er von Wölfen aufgezogen und ist noch nicht ganz vertraut mit menschlichen Interaktionen.

Blaine spielt mit seiner Pasta und versucht, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, um das Schweigen zu brechen, das herrscht, seit ihr Essen serviert worden ist, als Marco plötzlich seufzt und sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar fährt. "Das ist so furchtbar peinlich."

Blaine ist geschockt. Er hat genau dasselbe gedacht, aber es erscheint ihm ziemlich unhöflich, es laut auszusprechen.

"Sieh mal, es tut mir leid", sagt Marco. "Ich bin sicher, dass du ein netter Kerl bist. Aber ich steh nun mal nicht auf..... all das." Er deutet vage in Blaines Richtung und rümpft die Nase, als hätte er etwas Unangenehmes gerochen.

Blaine blickt verwirrt an sich hinab. Er sieht ordentlich aus; er hat sich nicht mit Sauce oder sonst was bekleckert. Seine Kleidung ist vielleicht ein wenig einfach, aber ordentlich und unaufdringlich, nur ein schönes, blaukariertes Hemd mit einer dunkelvioletten Fliege.

"Was verstehst du unter 'all das' genau?", fragt er verunsichert.

Marco sieht genervt aus, weil er es laut aussprechen muss. "Nichts für ungut, aber ich mag meine Männer ein bisschen mehr, na ja, männlich."

Blaine setzt sich abrupt gegen die Stuhllehne zurück. "Wie bitte?"

"Ach komm schon, dieses Theater-Gedöns? Die Kleidung? Die _Fliege?"_ Marco verdreht die Augen. "Du bist im Grunde ein wandelndes Schwulen ~~-~~ Klischee."

Blaine fühlt sich unmittelbar erfüllt von dem vollkommen irrationalen Wunsch, sich zu verteidigen. _Ich mag Football! , w_ ürde er am liebsten ausrufen. _Ich boxe! Ich könnte dir bei 'Call of Duty' in den Arsch treten! Ich werde ständig von Mädchen angemacht!_

Aber eigentlich ist das vollkommen unerheblich, oder? Es würde nur dieselbe blöde Sichtweise unterstützen, die seinen Vater auf den Gedanken gebracht hat, mit ihm zusammen ein Auto zu restaurieren, würde ihn irgendwie hetero machen. Tatsache ist, es ist gleich, wie er sich anzieht, oder welche Hobbys er hat, oder ob er schwul "erscheint" oder nicht. Nichts davon macht ihn mehr oder weniger zu einem Mann.

Und was noch wichtiger ist. Dieser Blödmann hat es nicht verdient, irgendetwas über ihn zu erfahren.

Blaine faltet seine Serviette zusammen und legt sie ordentlich neben seinen Teller, dann steht er auf um zu gehen. Er zieht seine Brieftasche heraus und wirft ein paar Scheine auf den Tisch, genug für seine Bestellung und ein schönes Trinkgeld. "Auf Wiedersehen, Marco", sagt er. Ihm liegen ein Dutzend spitzer Bemerkungen auf der Zunge, die nur darauf warten ausgespuckt zu werden, aber stattdessen geht er nur mit hoch erhobenem Haupt davon.

 _Er_ zumindest weiß, wie sich ein Gentleman zu benehmen hat.

 

*** * ***

 

"Jesus, was für ein Arschloch", sagt Lily und klingt angemessen empört.

Joe nickt mitfühlend. "Klingt so, als hätte der Typ ein paar ernsthafte Komplexe." Er öffnet eine Flasche Cider und schiebt sie über den Tisch.

Blaine nimmt sie dankbar an. Wenn er genug trinkt, dann kann er vielleicht den dumpfen Schmerz der Scham hinunter spülen, abgelehnt worden zu sein als.....was? Zu adrett? Nicht männlich genug? Zu _schwul?_

Lily lehnt sich zu ihm hinüber und streichelt ihm über den Arm. "Lass dich nicht von ihm runterziehen, Schätzchen. Du bist eine gute Partie. Wenn ich die passenden Körperteile hätte, würde ich dich glatt nehmen."

"Das würde sie wirklich", bestätigt Joe. "Ihre Mutter wäre überglücklich."

"Na ja, vielleicht solltest du damit aufhören, sie so zu reizen", sagt Lily und die Unterhaltung schwenkt um auf den andauernden Willenskrieg zwischen Joe und Lilys Eltern. Es ist ein wohlbekanntes Thema, so abgedroschen und vorhersehbar wie ein alter Lieblingsfilm und für eine Weile gelingt es Blaine, das Elend seines eigenen Liebeslebens zu vergessen.

Später, als sie alle angenehm beschwipst sind, sagt Joe: "Hör zu, Blaine, ich will dich nicht drängen, aber da ist dieser Typ bei mir auf der Arbeit...."

 _"Brent?"_ , unterbricht Lily ihn ungläubig. "Wenn du auch nur daran denkst, ihn mit Brent zu verkuppeln, dann werfe ich diesen Ring aus dem Fenster. Er ist ein totaler Kotzbrocken."

"Nein, nicht Brent", sagt Joe. "Peter. Du weißt schon, dieser blonde Typ mit der Hipster-Brille. Ich glaube, er ist bi."

Lily kräuselt nachdenklich die Lippen. "Der ist ziemlich klein."

"Das ist Blaine auch."

"Ich sitze hier vor euch", erinnert Blaine sie.

"Bist du sicher, dass er bi ist?", fragt Lily und ignoriert Blaine vollkommen.

"Er hat ein paar Mal seinen Ex-Freund erwähnt", sagt Joe. "Und er steht auf Adam Lambert."

"In Ordnung, frag ihn", sagt Lily. "Aber sieh zu, dass er nicht in einem dieser hässlichen Sweatshirts auftaucht. Blaine hat etwas Besseres verdient als diese Sweatshirts."

"Darf ich auch was dazu sagen?", fragt Blaine.

"Nein", sagt Lily fröhlich. "Aber du wirst ihn mögen. Auf jeden Fall ist er netter als die Wichser, die Sam für dich ausgesucht hat."

 

  *** * ***

 

_Date #3_

Wie versprochen ist Peter sehr nett. Er erscheint pünktlich und hält Blaine die Tür auf, als sie hineingehen. Er ist freundlich zu ihrer Bedienung (dieses Mal _nicht_ Dani, Gott sei Dank), was Blaine immer als gutes Zeichen wertet. Er stellt Blaine die richtigen Fragen und hört aufmerksam zu, wenn er redet. So weit, so gut.

Er ist nicht jemand, der auf der Straße Blaines Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, aber er ist durchschnittlich gutaussehend, mit schwarzer Brille mit dicken Gläsern und einem sorgsam gestutzten Bart. Blaine hat damit kein Problem. Von Models hat er in letzter Zeit die Nase voll.

Während des Essens führen sie eine angenehme Unterhaltung, nichts allzu aufregendes oder persönliches, aber um Längen besser als jede von Blaines vorherigen Verabredungen.

Das einzige Problem ist, Blaine spürt kein bisschen Chemie. Nichts.

Er ärgert sich ein bisschen über sich selbst. Peter ist süß, respektvoll, witzig und ungefähr hundertmal liebenswerter als Chase oder Marco. An ihm ist absolut nichts verkehrt und doch kann Blaine nicht das geringste bisschen Begeisterung aufbringen über die Aussicht, ihn noch einmal zu treffen, oder ihn gar am Ende des Abends zu küssen.

Bei seinen früheren Freunden war da immer von Anfang an ein Funke gewesen. Sebastian hat ihn, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, innerhalb weniger Minuten vor Nervosität rot werden lassen. Jon hatte so gut ausgesehen, als er ihn zu ihrer ersten Verabredung abgeholt hatte, dass sie am Ende in seinem Studentenzimmer eine halbe Stunde rumgemacht und den Film komplett verpasst hatten, den sie sich eigentlich hatten ansehen wollen.

Zum Teufel, dieser erste Freitagabend mit Kwame war zu einem ganzen Wochenende geworden. Und das war nicht mal nur wegen dem Sex, obwohl der zugegebenermaßen fantastisch war; sie konnten einfach nicht genug kriegen voneinander.

Blaine kann sich nicht vorstellen, das Wochenende mit Peter zu verbringen. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen _irgendwas_ mit Peter zu machen. Er findet ihn nett, so wie er die meisten Menschen nett findet, aber er wäre nicht über die Maßen unglücklich, wenn sie im Anschluss an den heutigen Abend getrennte Wege gingen und sich niemals wieder sähen.

Am Ende teilen sie sich die Rechnung. Während sie auf ihre Karten warten, schlägt Blaine zögernd vor, noch auf einen Drink irgendwohin zu gehen – vielleicht würde Alkohol helfen? – und er fühlt sich schuldig, weil er so erleichtert ist, als Peter dankend ablehnt unter dem Vorwand, am Morgen früh raus zu müssen.

Sie verlassen das Restaurant gemeinsam und Peter bietet ihm höflich an, mit ihm zur U-Bahnstation zu gehen. Als sie dort ankommen, stehen sie unbehaglich an der Treppe herum, beide ganz offensichtlich unsicher, was als nächstes geschieht. Sollen sie sich küssen? Umarmen? Kuss auf die Wange? Wie sagt man angemessen Gute Nacht zu jemandem, mit dem man eine nette-aber-nicht-spektakuläre Verabredung hatte?

Blaine quält sich ein paar lange Sekunden und entschließt sich dann, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Es gibt nur einen Weg, herauszufinden, ob es eine Chance gibt, dass es zwischen ihnen knistert, deshalb lehnt er sich vor, lässt Peter genügend Zeit, zurückzuweichen, falls er das möchte und presst ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Es ist nicht schrecklich. Peters Lippen sind dünn und warm, etwas trocken. Sein Bart ist kratzig an Blaines Kinn. Blaines Hände hängen schlaff an seinen Seiten. Normalerweise würde er eine Hand anheben und an die Wange seines Partners legen, aber hier fühlt es sich nicht richtig an.

Peters Brille drückt in seine Wange, weshalb er den Winkel leicht verändert, nur um mit den Nasen zusammenzustoßen. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist er sich seiner Atmung extrem bewusst.

Noch nie vorher hat er sich beim Küssen so gehemmt gefühlt. Küssen sollte doch etwas ganz natürliches sein. Er liebt es und er ist eigentlich der Meinung, dass er ganz gut darin ist; zumindest hat sich noch nie jemand bei ihm beklagt. Aber _das_ fühlt sich so ganz anders an als jeder Kuss, den er je mit einem Freund geteilt hat, oder gar die wenigen Male, da er mit Typen auf Parties oder in Bars rumgemacht hat. Das hier fühlt sich eher an wie ein schlechter Filmkuss, leblos und unangenehm. So hat er sich immer vorgestellt, müsste es sich anfühlen, ein Mädchen zu küssen: nur peinlich und kein bisschen Begehren.

Da ist überhaupt nichts.

Vielleicht verlangt Blaine einfach zu viel. Nur weil er sich immer schnell und Hals über Kopf verliebt hat, heißt das nicht, dass es _nur_ auf diese Weise geschehen kann. Sollte er ihnen eine zweite Chance geben? Vielleicht _könnte_ ja was aus ihnen werden, wenn er ihnen einfach etwas mehr Zeit gäbe.

Er löst sich von ihm, immer noch unsicher, was er sagen soll. Peter blinzelt ihn an und sein Gesicht ist in dem schwachen Licht unergründlich. Fand er es schrecklich? Hat es ihm _gefallen?_ Würde er überhaupt wollen, dass Blaine ihn ein weiteres Mal einlädt?

"Ich glaube – ", setzt Blaine an, als Peter sagt: "Vielleicht war – "

Sie lachen beide und vertreiben so die unbehagliche Stimmung. Peter schenkt ihm ein schiefes Lächeln. "Du auch, oder?"

Blaine senkt den Kopf, unsicher, ob er eher verlegen oder erleichtert ist. "Tut mir leid, du scheinst wirklich ein toller Kerl zu sein – "

"Du auch", sagt Peter. "Wirklich. Sieht nur so aus, als wären wir nicht toll _füreinander_ , das ist alles."

"Das ist ein guter Spruch", sagt Blaine.

Peter kichert. "Du kannst ihn dir gern ausborgen, wenn du willst." Er streckt die Hand aus. "Nichts für ungut?"

Sie schütteln sich die Hände und dann dreht Peter sich um und geht davon, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Blaine sieht ihm ein wenig wehmütig hinterher.

So viel zum Thema _nett._

  _*** * *** _

 

Am Tag nach diesem Reinfall mit Peter erwacht Blaine groggy und irgendwie benommen. Er fühlt sich, als hätte er einen Kater, obwohl er am Abend vorher nur _einen_ Drink hatte. Hoffentlich wird er nicht krank.

Er verrichtet seine morgendliche Routine wie immer, aber irgendwie braucht er länger als sonst und schließlich muss er auf sein Frühstück verzichten und Sam einen hastigen Abschiedsgruß zurufen, bevor er zur Tür hinaus eilt. Dann verpasst er auch noch den Bus und kommt ein paar Minuten zu spät zu seiner ersten Klavierstunde. Zum Glück nimmt es ihm sein Schüler nicht übel, aber es bringt ihn trotzdem aus dem Gleichgewicht, besonders als ihm klar wird, dass er seinen Thermobecher zuhause auf der Anrichte hat stehenlassen. So sehr er es auch liebt, zu unterrichten, aber mit den pulsierenden Kopfschmerzen, die er bereits jetzt in seinen Schläfen spüren kann, wird es schrecklich werden.

Er schafft es, sich auf dem Weg zur Uni einen Kaffee zu holen, was seine Kopfschmerzen lindert, aber es gelingt ihm einfach nicht, seine schlechte Laune abzuschütteln. Er fühlt sich, als würde er den ganzen Tag von einer dunklen Regenwolke verfolgt.

Seine Kehle ist rau und kratzig und sein Gesangslehrer tadelt ihn deswegen und ermahnt ihn, mehr zu schlafen und besser auf seine Stimme achtzugeben. Der Salat, den er sich zum Mittagessen kauft, ist welk und unappetitlich und schließlich wirft er die Hälfte in den Müll, was sich wahrscheinlich rächen wird, wenn sein Blutzuckerspiegel mitten im Tanztraining absackt.

Und zu guter Letzt hat er nichts gehört von dem Vorsingen, zu dem er letzte Woche gegangen ist, und er ist ziemlich sicher, dass Jean Baptiste sehr wohl einen Anruf bekommen hat, was bedeutet, dass er absolut unerträglich sein wird. Das heißt, noch unerträglicher als er es sowieso schon ist.

Der einzige Lichtblick seines gesamten Tages ist, nach seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde (in der er zumindest nicht mitten in einer Tanzsequenz ohnmächtig geworden ist) das Starbucks zu betreten und GQ in der Warteschlange stehen zu sehen.

GQ ist höchstwahrscheinlich nicht sein richtiger Name. Aber Blaine nennt ihn im Stillen so, denn _der perfekteste Mann auf diesem Planeten_ ist etwas zu langatmig. Er sieht ihn hier nicht allzu oft, höchstens vielleicht einmal im Monat, aber das seltene Auftreten von GQ hat nichts dazu beigetragen Blaines Schulbub-Schwärmerei abzuschwächen.

Er sieht einfach umwerfend aus, mit makelloser blasser Haut und einer perfekt frisierten, kastanienbraunen Haartolle, und diesen großen, strahlenden, blauen Augen, die ein Kribbeln in Blaines Magen auslösen, wenn der Typ auch nur annähernd in seine Richtung schaut. Er ist groß und schlank, mit unendlich langen Beinen und seine Outfits sind einfach immer unfassbar toll. Er sieht immer aus, als sei er geradewegs von einem Foto-Shooting gekommen, originell gestylt und in maßgeschneiderter Kleidung. Blaine ist fast ebenso verzaubert von GQs Garderobe, wie vom Anblick seines Hinterns in diesen engen Hosen.

Fast.

Einmal hat er den Fehler gemacht, Sam von seiner kindischen Starbucks-Schwärmerei zu erzählen, der ihm fest auf die Schulter gehauen und zu ihm gesagt hat, er solle sich gefälligst benehmen wie ein Mann und den Typen auf ein Date einladen, wenn er ihn das nächste Mal sieht. "Warum denn auch nicht, zum Teufel nochmal? Im schlimmsten Fall sagt er nein. Was er aber nicht tun wird, denn du bist einfach.... du.“

Es ist schön zu wissen, dass sein bester Freund fest davon überzeugt ist, dass er jeden umgarnen kann, auf den er es abgesehen hat, aber.... nein, nada, auf gar keinen Fall. Das wird niemals passieren. Denn erstens hat er nicht gerade eine gute Erfolgsquote, wenn es darum geht, süße Jungs in der Öffentlichkeit um ein Date zu bitten. Er kann immer noch nicht an einem GAP-Laden vorbeigehen, ohne bis zur Haarwurzel zu erröten.

Und was noch viel wichtiger ist, selbst wenn GQ schwul ist – was er höchstwahrscheinlich ist, aber Blaine will nichts unterstellen – dann ist er auf gar keinen Fall mehr Single. Wie könnte er? Er muss einen unglaublich scharfen Freund haben, so einen großen, athletischen Adonis, der vier Sprachen spricht und nie vergisst, an ihrem Jahrestag Blumen mitzubringen.

Wie auch immer, Blaine ist ziemlich sicher, dass GQ seine Existenz noch nicht einmal bemerkt hat, was wahrscheinlich auch besser ist. Normalerweise kommt er nach seinem Tanzunterricht für einen Kaffee hier vorbei, und wenn GQ nicht gerade ein Faible hat für unangenehm riechende Kerle in Sporthosen und alten Turnschuhen, dann wird er wohl nicht gerade von ihm beeindruckt sein.

Es ist nicht so, dass Blaine sich selbst als eine Art Höhlenmensch sieht. Er weiß, dass er halbwegs gutaussehend ist: er pflegt sich, kleidet sich gut (ganz gleich wie Marco darüber denkt) und er hat den Bogen raus, seine Vorzüge zu unterstreichen und gleichzeitig das, was ihm nicht an sich gefällt zu kaschieren. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit ein paar ziemlich heiße Typen an der Angel, irgendwas muss er also wohl richtig machen.

Aber zum Erwachsenwerden gehört, seine Grenzen zu erkennen. Er wird nicht immer genau der Richtige für eine bestimmte Rolle sein; harte Arbeit reicht nicht immer aus, um ihm seine Wünsche zu erfüllen; und, ob es ihm gefällt oder nicht, manche Männer sind einfach eine Nummer zu hoch für ihn. GQ ist einer von ihnen.

Allerdings kann es nicht schaden, ihn anzuschauen, oder? Es ist schön zu wissen, dass so jemand Wunderbares auf der Welt existiert, besonders nach den enttäuschenden Erfahrungen, die Blaine in letzter Zeit gemacht hat.

GQ steht heute nur ein paar Schritte vor ihm in der Schlange. Es ist wahrscheinlich gut, dass eine Frau zwischen ihnen steht. Blaine ist nicht sicher, was er sagen würde, wenn er in Hörweite des Mannes wäre, den er schon so lange von weitem anhimmelt, aber er traut sich selbst nicht genug, um es darauf ankommen zu lassen.

Es geht schnell voran und schon bald steht GQ an der Kasse. Blaine kann seine Bestellung nicht verstehen – er versucht wirklich nicht, ihn zu belauschen – aber er hört den Klang seiner Stimme, hell und klar. Selbst seine Stimme ist wunderschön.

Eine Minute später ist Blaine an der Reihe, seine Bestellung aufzugeben. Er beschließt, sich mit einem Karamell-Macchiato zu belohnen. Normalerweise entscheidet er sich nur für die Hausröstung, aber heute fühlt er sich so matt und schlecht gelaunt, dass er sich etwas Süßes gönnen sollte.

Er schlurft die Theke entlang und wartet auf seinen Kaffee. Auch GQ wartet noch und blickt auf sein Handy. Blaine fragt sich, was er sich wohl ansieht. E-Mail wahrscheinlich, oder vielleicht einen romantischen Text von seinem perfekten Freund. Was immer es auch ist, seine Gesichtszüge werden ganz weich und, oh Gott, er ist so unglaublich schön, dass Blaine nicht länger hinschauen kann.

Tatsächlich _sollte_ er ihn sowieso nicht anschauen. Dieser Mann ist ihm völlig fremd und Blaine überschreitet hier gerade die Grenze zum Stalker. Er blickt schnell zur Seite, um sich die ausgestellten Mitnehm-Kaffeebecher anzuschauen, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand gesehen hat, wie er ihn angestarrt hat.

Aber er kann nicht verhindern, dass er auf die Bestellungen hört, die die Barista ausruft. Es wäre schön, wenigstens einen Namen für ihn zu haben, damit er aufhören kann, ihn im Stillen GQ zu nennen.

Drei Frappuccino für die Mädchen, die schon warten, seit Blaine hereingekommen ist. Einen Latte für den Mann vor GQ. Und dann endlich schiebt die Barista mit den pinken Haaren einen Becher über die Theke und ruft: "Großer Non-Fat-Mocca für Carly!"

Blaine runzelt die Stirn. Das kann nicht stimmen. Andererseits sind die Angestellten hier offenbar wirklich schlecht mit Namen. Er selbst hat schon Becher mit allen möglichen Beschriftungen bekommen von _Lang_ über _Barry_ bis hin zu _James_. Einmal haben sie nur _Augenbrauen_ draufgeschrieben.

GQ zuckt nicht mit der Wimper, sondern nimmt seinen Kaffee von der Theke und rauscht hoheitsvoll davon. Als er an der Tür ist, klingelt sein Handy und Blaine kann seine hohe, hübsche Stimme hören, als er sagt: "Isabelle, hallo, ich bin gerade..." als er durch die Tür geht und für einen weiteren Monat aus Blaines Leben verschwindet.

"Karamell-Macchiato für Brain!"

Blaine seufzt und tritt vor, um seinen Becher entgegenzunehmen. Zucker ist wahrscheinlich nicht der gesündeste Weg, seine Laune zu heben, aber bisher hat er immer gewirkt.

 

  *** * ***

 

**September**

"Also ich kenne da diesen Typen...", wird ganz schnell zu Blaines meist gehasstem Satzanfang.

Offenbar sind seine Freunde plötzlich alle auf einer gemeinsamen Mission. Nach Monaten ruhigen und friedlichen Singledaseins werden Blaine plötzlich von allen Seiten potentielle Bewerber präsentiert. Mit einem Mal scheint jeder einen schwulen Kommilitonen, Arbeitskollegen oder Nachbarn zu haben oder einen Typen, den sie in einer Bar getroffen haben, der _wirklich_ cool ist, Blaine, du wirst ihn lieben. (Das Angebot lehnt Blaine ab. Er hat schließlich gewisse Ansprüche.)

Es ist irgendwie schwindelerregend. In weniger als einem Monat hat sich Blaines Leben von _Single sein_ zu _mit mindestens zwei Männern pro Woche Essen gehen_ gewandelt; und alle sind sie ihm vollkommen fremd. Ein paar der etwas dubioseren Vorschläge lehnt er ab, aber meistens sind seine Freunde ziemlich hartnäckig. Wie soll er denn jemals seinen Traummann kennenlernen, wenn er es nicht wenigstens versucht? Und welch besseren Weg gibt es, den perfekten Partner zu finden, als mithilfe der Menschen, die ihn kennen und lieben?

Im Stillen denkt sich Blaine, dass sie es in erster Linie darauf abgesehen haben, sich damit brüsten zu können, wenn er am Ende bei "ihrem" Vorschlag landet – wenn es allerdings so weiter geht, dann wird es dazu vorerst nicht kommen.

 

*** * ***

 

_Date #5_

"Du bist also zur Hälfte asiatisch?", fragt Derek (24, selbstständiger Dozent, Bandmitglied von einer von Julies Freundinnen).

"Ähm, ja", sagt Blaine und fragt sich, worauf Derek hinaus will. "Die Familie meiner Mutter kommt von den Philippinen."

"Großartig", sagt Derek ernst. "Also, ich steh da _total_ drauf."

Blaine hat keinen Schimmer, was er damit meint. "Auf....was?"

Derek grinst und senkt die Stimme ein wenig, als wolle er Blaine in ein Geheimnis einweihen: "Du weißt schon. Asiatische Jungs."

Blaine greift nach seinem Glas.

 

*** * ***

 

_Date #7_

Daud (21, studiert Politikwissenschaft an der Columbia, irgendjemandes Ex-Mitbewohner) scheint ein anständiger Kerl zu sein. Er erinnert Blaine vage an Wes, groß, schlank und seriös aussehend. Er ist offensichtlich sehr klug und redet gern über sein Studium.

Außerdem ist er _langweilig_ . So langweilig, dass Blaine nicht mal mehr so _tun_ kann, als interessierte ihn sein Gespräch (und das will schon was heißen, denn er ist regelmäßig in Altenheimen aufgetreten). So langweilig, dass er kaum die Augen offen halten kann. So langweilig, dass er sich um 9 Uhr abends noch einen Kaffee bestellt, weil er befürchtet, direkt über seinen Cavatelli einzuschlafen.

So langweilig, dass Blaine, noch bevor sie mit dem Essen fertig sind, als Daud abgelenkt ist, weil er auf seinem Handy etwas über das Schengen Abkommen nachliest, verzweifelt Blickkontakt mit ihrem Kellner aufnimmt, der nickt und sofort die Rechnung bringt.

Blaine gibt ihm aus reiner Dankbarkeit zusätzlich fünf Dollar Trinkgeld.

 

*** * ***

 

 Vielleicht sollte er es anders angehen. Einige seiner Freunde haben ihm vorgeschlagen, sich lieber tagsüber zum Kaffee zu verabreden, oder sich anstatt zum Essen lieber nur auf ein paar Drinks zu treffen.

 _Dann habt ihr weniger Druck und seid beide entspannter_ , schreibt Thad, der einige Flammen hatte, bevor er im letzten Jahr seine derzeitige Freundin kennengelernt hat. _Essen gehen hat irgendwie eine tiefere Bedeutung, aber Kaffee ist einfach nur Kaffee. (Und ich weiß genau wie du zu Kaffee stehst, Warbler Blaine.)_

"Es ist der perfekte Ablauf. Wenn dir der Typ gefällt, dann könnt ihr anschließend immer noch essen gehen, aber wenn er ein Blödmann ist, dann kannst du dir ne Ausrede ausdenken und dich aus dem Staub machen", sagt Lily mit dem ihr eigenen Feingefühl.

Natürlich haben sie beide recht. Es wäre viel einfacher, sich aus einem zwanglosen Treffen in einem Kaffee oder einer Bar zu verabschieden und es wäre auf jeden Fall nicht so teuer wie ein ganzes Essen. Aber ein Essen im Il Canarino ist für Blaine mittlerweile zu so etwas wie einer Probe aufs Exempel geworden. Wenn er keine 60 Minuten gegenüber von jemandem sitzen kann, dann sind sie wahrscheinlich nicht füreinander bestimmt. Ganz sicher gibt es irgendwo da draußen einen Mann, der sich eine Stunde lang nett unterhalten kann, ohne den Kellner anzumachen (#6), oder etwas unentschuldbar transphobisches zu sagen (#9), oder heimlich auf der Toilette Koks zu schnupfen (ebenfalls #9, ernsthaft, er könnte Matt umbringen).

Blaine findet ehrlich nicht, dass er übertrieben wählerisch ist. Alles, was er will, ist ein netter, halbwegs attraktiver, schwuler Mann, zwischen zwanzig und dreißig, der über die meisten seiner Witze lacht, gelegentlich seine Hand hält und sich nicht über seine Pullunder lustig macht. Ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt?

 

*** * ***

  _Date #12_

Seine Verabredung mit Ted (25, BWL-Student, ging mit Amber auf die HighSchool) verläuft eigentlich gut. Ted ist ziemlich nett, nicht ganz so witzig wie er es zu sein glaubt, aber harmlos. Zumindest schaut er nicht ständig auf sein Handy, so wie der letzte Typ, mit dem Blaine essen war.

Ted kennt sich mit Wein aus und bestellt einen ziemlich teuren Roten zu ihrer Vorspeise. "Der geht auf mich", sagt er und fügt ein wenig gönnerhaft hinzu: "Du wirst ihn mögen, das verspreche ich dir. Er ist süß."

(Blaine trinkt nur wenig davon. Er hat auf die harte Tour gelernt, dass er sich nicht mehr als ein oder zwei Drinks pro Stunde genehmigen darf, wenn er sich nicht komplett zum Idioten machen will.)

Das Essen ist gut, die Unterhaltung mittelmäßig. Alles in allem fühlt es sich an wie bei Peter: nicht schrecklich, aber auch nicht sonderlich beeindruckend. Blaine ist ziemlich sicher, dass er dieses Mal auf den Kuss am Ende verzichten wird.

Das Positive ist, sie haben Dani als Kellnerin, was immer ein Vergnügen ist. Sie ist so freundlich und aufmerksam wie immer und schafft es erfolgreich, so zu tun, als habe sie Blaine noch nie vorher in ihrem Leben gesehen. Blaine fragt sich, ob sie eine Schauspielerin ist.

Ted scheint ihre überschäumende Heiterkeit genauso zu gefallen wie Blaine. Jedes Mal, wenn sie vorbeikommt, nimmt er sich die Zeit, ein paar Worte zu ihr zu sagen, spricht sie mit ihrem Namen an und dankt ihr, wenn sie die Gläser nachfüllt.

"Vielen lieben Dank, Dani", sagt er und lächelt sie freundlich an, als sie am Ende des Abends vorbeikommt, um die Rechnung zu bringen, die er unbedingt übernehmen will. "Sie waren eine wunderbare Bedienung. Wirklich großartig."

Blaine fühlt sich plötzlich unwohl. Eine entfernte, verschwommene Erinnerung taucht in seinen Gedanken auf: sein Ex-Freund Jon, ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa, die Füße in Blaines Schoß, erschöpft nach einer langen Schicht und sich bitterlich beklagend über – oh Gott, wie hat er es genannt? _Verbales_ _Trinkgeld._ Komplimente anstatt Bares. Jon hat diese Gäste sogar noch mehr verachtet, als die, die wenig Trinkgeld geben.

"Vielen Dank, Sir", sagt Dani mit ihrem typischen breiten Grinsen. Sie scheint sich an der Lobhudelei nicht zu stören und Blaine überlegt, ob er vielleicht überreagiert. Vielleicht ist Ted nur ein sehr dankbarer Mensch.

Wahrscheinlich ist es nichts. Aber, es könnte nicht schaden, nachzufragen. Sicherheitshalber.

Ted geht zur Toilette, bevor sie das Restaurant verlassen und Blaine nutzt die Gelegenheit, Dani abzufangen, als sie mit dem Arm voller Rechnungsmappen vorbei kommt.

"Verzeihung, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das fragen soll, ohne unhöflich zu sein, aber mein – der Mann, mit dem ich – hat er Trinkgeld gegeben?", fragt er nervös.

Dani betrachtet ihn einen Augenblick mit unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck. Nach ein paar Sekunden verzieht sie den Mund zu einem schiefen Halb-Lächeln. Sie zieht die Rechnungsmappe aus der Mitte ihres Stapels hervor, öffnet sie und hält sie ihm hin.

6,23 $. Noch nicht mal 10 Prozent.

Blaine zuckt zusammen und sucht nach seiner Brieftasche. "Es tut mir so leid. Bitte, spuck nicht in mein Essen, wenn ich das nächste Mal komme."

"Das ist eine moderne Legende, Sir", sagt Dani pflichtgemäß. "Die Angestellten des Il Canarino würden sich nie am Essen eines Gastes zu schaffen machen."

Blaine ist ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entspricht. Da ist etwas an dieser Kellnerin mit den langen Fingernägeln, das befürchten lässt, dass sie nicht zögern würde, jemanden zu vergiften, wenn sie der Meinung ist, dass er es verdient hat. Oh, im Großen und Ganzen ist sie sehr professionell, wie alle Bedienungen hier, aber Blaine hat hier und da einen Blick von ihr erhascht, so giftig, dass er Farbe von der Wand lösen könnte. Gott sei Dank ist er noch nie an einem von ihren Tischen gelandet.

"Also, es tut mir jedenfalls leid", sagt er und drückt Dani einen Zwanziger in die Hand.

"Danke, Sir", sagt sie. Sie schiebt die Mappe zurück in den Stapel und dann berührt sie Blaine zu seiner Überraschung leicht an der Schulter. "Hey, viel Glück beim nächsten Mal, ja?"

Es ist das erste Mal, dass einer der Angestellten das Kind beim Namen nennt. Wenn es schon geschehen muss, dann ist er froh, dass es Dani ist, die bisher immer nur nett zu ihm war.

Er schenkt ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. "Ja. Danke, Dani."

 

*** * ***

 

Zwischen all den Verabredungen geht das Leben weiter.

Blaines Tage sind ausgefüllt mit Vorlesungen und Proben, Klavierstunden und Hausarbeiten und er hat Mühe, nicht in der U-Bahn einzuschlafen. Er spricht für Rollen vor, spielt Videospiele mit Sam, geht zu spät schlafen und steht viel zu früh wieder auf. Er trinkt ein paar Cocktails und überzuckerte Kaffees zu viel und fängt wieder zu Joggen an, um die Auswirkungen auf seine Taille zu bekämpfen. Jeden Sonntag ruft er seine Eltern an.

Das Wetter wird von Tag zu Tag kälter, deshalb wechselt er zu seiner Winter-Feuchtigkeitscreme und kauft sich ein paar neue Pullover. Er schleppt Lily in den Park; angeblich um die Herbstfärbung der Blätter zu bewundern, aber meistens diskutieren sie am Ende darüber, welche Schals fremder Menschen sie für sich haben und welche sie lieber verbrennen möchten.

Er sieht GQ im Starbucks wieder. Er sieht göttlich aus in engen Pepitahosen und einer Weste, die seine schlanke Taille umschmeichelt. Er trägt seine Haare minimal anders. Wahrscheinlich ist es seltsam, dass Blaine es bemerkt.

Blaine hat tolle Freunde, einen vollen Terminkalender und einträglichere Hobbys und Nebentätigkeiten, als er es sich wünschen könnte. Er ist glücklich mit seinem Leben. Er wäre nur ein klein wenig glücklicher, wenn er jemanden finden würde, mit dem er es teilen könnte.

 

*** * ***

  **Oktober**

_Date #14_

Patrick (22, Bachelorstudent in seinem letzten Jahr an der NYU, wohnt auf dem gleichen Flur wie das Mädchen, mit dem Sam wahrscheinlich demnächst Schluss machen wird) verbringt fast die gesamte Zeit damit, sexuell gefärbte Andeutungen zu machen und versucht, Blaine unter dem Tisch zu betatschen.

Blaine redet zwei Tage lang nicht mit Sam.

  *** * ***

 

Wahrscheinlich ist es ein Fehler, immer wieder zum selben Restaurant zurückzukommen. Die Belegschaft des Il Canarino muss ihn für einen totalen Versager halten. Gnädigerweise verlieren sie aber nie ein Wort darüber. Abgesehen von Danis netter Bemerkung vorige Woche, hat sich noch keiner der Bediensteten auch nur im Geringsten anmerken lassen, dass sie ihn wiedererkennen, geschweige denn, dass er seit Monaten ein paar Mal die Woche jedes Mal mit einem anderen Typen aufkreuzt.

Vielleicht kommt er deswegen immer wieder hierher. Wenn er sich schon vor einer Reihe völlig Fremder zum Trottel macht, dann doch lieber an einem Ort mit diskreten Angestellten.

In letzter Zeit hat er sogar den Eindruck bekommen, dass er bei der Belegschaft einen Stein im Brett hat. Die Hostess weist ihm immer einen sehr guten Tisch zu, nicht zu nah an der Küche oder den Toiletten und die für sie zuständige Bedienung kommt gewöhnlich innerhalb weniger Minuten zu ihnen, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen, ganz gleich wie viel los ist..

Dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass alles ein wenig schneller zu gehen scheint, wenn er ein ganz besonders unangenehmes Gegenüber hat, fast so, als wollten sie ihm helfen, sich davonzumachen. Das gesamte Essen mit dem Handgreiflichen Patrick war in weniger als vierzig Minuten über die Bühne – ein neuer Rekord.

Aber erst bei seiner Verabredung mit Jeremy (27, ein Freund von Thads älterem Bruder, macht irgendwas furchtbar Langweiliges mit Hedge-Fonds – Blaines Eltern würden ihn lieben), lernt Blaine die Vorzüge einer wohlgesonnenen Belegschaft vollends zu schätzen.

 

*** * ***

 

_Date #17_

Ironischerweise beginnt der Abend als einer von der besseren Sorte, die Blaine in letzter Zeit hatte. Jeremy sieht gut aus und ist gut gekleidet, vielleicht ein wenig zu gut für dieses Restaurant. (Ein erfrischender Kontrast zu dem letzten Typen, mit dem er sich getroffen hat, der nach Marihuana roch und aussah, als hätte er die erstbesten Klamotten übergeworfen, die er vom Boden aufgelesen hatte.) Er besteht darauf, Blaine den Stuhl zurecht zu schieben und macht ihm ein überzeugend ernsthaftes Kompliment zu seiner Strickjacke.

"Brooks Brothers, richtig?", fragt er beiläufig. "Steht dir wirklich gut."

Okay, das bringt ihm ein paar Pluspunkte ein. Blaine hat nie behauptet gegen Schmeicheleien immun zu sein.

Sie unterhalten sich nett über die Speisekarte, von der Blaine vorgibt, sie _nicht_ auswendig zu kennen. Dann geht es weiter mit den üblichen Fragen bei einem ersten Treffen: Herkunft, Interessen, was sie nach New York verschlagen hat. Jeremy ist ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner auf eine charmante, adrette, wohlhabende Art und Weise; es überrascht Blaine nicht, als er nebenbei bemerkt, dass er "in Boston aufs College gegangen ist".

Als ihre Getränke serviert werden, hat Blaine bereits ein gutes Gefühl für den heutigen Abend. Es ist lange her, seit er sich mit jemandem auf Anhieb so gut verstanden hat.

Aber er wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Nicht mit seiner Verabredung – Jeremy ist überaus freundlich – aber, seltsam genug, mit ihrer Kellnerin.

In all der Zeit, die Blaine jetzt schon ins Il Canarino kommt, hat er niemals gesehen, dass die Belegschaft einen Gast mit weniger als perfekter Höflichkeit behandelt hat. Selbst die Gruselige-Lange-Fingernägel-Kellnerin wirft den Gästen ihre finsteren Blick nur aus der Ferne zu.

Und Abigail ist nicht _wirklich_ unhöflich. Sie klingt etwas verkrampft, als sie die Empfehlungen aufzählt, aber sie arbeitet noch nicht lange hier, überlegt Blaine. Vielleicht ist sie nur nervös.

Nachdem sie ihre Bestellung aufgegeben haben, bemerkt er aber, dass auch die anderen Bedienungen Blicke in ihre Richtung werfen: manche neugierig, andere fast schon wachsam. Dani scheint heute Abend nicht da zu sein, aber Blaine gelingt es, den Blick eines anderen Kellners einzufangen, den er kennt, Alex, der sich aber schnell wegdreht und schuldbewusst dreinschaut.

Eiskalte Furcht macht sich in seinem Magen breit. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.

Als Abigail das nächste Mal zu ihnen kommt – von Jeremy herbeigewunken, damit er noch einen Whiskey Sour bestellen kann – studiert Blaine aufmerksam ihr Verhalten. Es dauert nicht lange, bis ihm klar wird, dass ihm ihr schmallippiges, verkrampftes Lächeln bekannt vorkommt, die seltsame Art, wie sie versucht, über Jeremys scheinbar harmlosen Witz zu lachen. Es ist eine Fassade erzwungener Höflichkeit – eine die sagt: _Ich verdiene hier nicht genug, um mich mit Arschlöchern wie dir abzugeben._

Blaine hat in seiner Kindheit ganze Sommer im Country Club seiner Eltern verbracht _._ Er _kennt_ diesen Blick.

Ein paar Minuten später – sie warten noch auf ihre Vorspeise – entschuldigt er sich und geht zur Toilette, wo er Abigail an der Tür zur Küche abfängt.

"Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?", verlangt er zu wissen.

Sie schaut ihn verständnislos an, ein Bild verwirrter Unschuld. "Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, ich fürchte, ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden."

"Oh, um Himmels Willen, du Frischling, lüg ihn nicht an", sagt Gruselige-Kellnerin, die aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist. Sie schiebt die arme Abigail mit dem Ellbogen zu Seite und packt Blaine am Arm – ihre Nägel graben sich in seine Haut. "Hör gut zu, Haargel: du bist nicht der einzige einsame Schwule, der auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen ist, seine Opfer hier bei uns vorsprechen zu lassen. Dein Typ ist hier wohlbekannt und er hat ein paar ernstzunehmende Probleme mit seiner Aggressionsbewältigung. Er ist so lange nett, bis er etwas mehr Alkohol intus hat und dann – peng – wird er zu Mr Hyde. Der letzte Typ, mit dem er hier war, hat ihm einen brühendheißen Kaffee ins Gesicht geschüttet. Die anderen Gäste haben _applaudiert_.

"Oh mein Gott", sagt Blaine schwach.

"Ich weiß nicht, wieso er heute Abend überhaupt einen Tisch bekommen hat", fährt sie fort. "Er ist fies, wenn er betrunken ist und am Ende ist er _immer_ betrunken. Und, nichts für ungut, Regenbogenbraut, aber du siehst nicht gerade aus wie jemand, der mit Cappuccino um sich wirft. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich die Beine in die Hand nehmen."

"Okay", sagt Blaine ohne zu zögern. Die Rädchen in seinem Kopf laufen bereits auf Hochtouren. Er wird Sam anrufen müssen, damit er ihn wegen eines vorgetäuschten Notfalls anruft. Es ist das beste, was ihm einfällt und er hasst es zu lügen, aber wie sonst soll er sich aus dieser Situation befreien?

Gruselige-Kellnerin – Santana, laut ihres Namensschildes – schnipst mit dem Finger nach Abigail und hält sie zurück, als sie sich gerade davonmachen will. "Frischling! Geh und sag dem Börsenheini, dass seine Verabredung einen ganz schlimmen Fall von Magen-Darm hat und wir ihm ein Taxi gerufen haben. Beschreib es ruhig anschaulich, wenn es sein muss, aber lass die anderen Gäste nichts davon mitbekommen. Und kümmer dich um meine Tische." Sie zerrt Blaine am Arm. "Komm schon, ich lass dich zur Hintertür raus."

Dreißig Sekunden später schieben sie sich durch eine schwere Metalltür in eine dunkle, beengte Gasse. Blaine schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals und er fühlt sich, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen oder einer Horde Zombies entkommen anstatt eines Trust-Fund-Typen mit einem Alkoholproblem. Zum Glück ist die Nacht ungewöhnlich mild für die Jahreszeit und er hat keinen Mantel über seinem Pullover getragen. Ansonsten hätte er warten müssen, bis Jeremy gegangen ist, um ihn von seinem Platz zu holen.

Er schaut seine Retterin an; sie ist mit ihren Fingernägeln beschäftigt, die wahrscheinlich mit seinem Blut bespritzt sind. Ernsthaft, das sind die reinsten _Krallen_. "Ich will nicht undankbar erscheinen, aber.... warum hilfst du mir?"

"Dieser Kerl ist ein Albtraum. Je früher wir ihn zur Tür rausschaffen, umso besser." Santana zuckt die Schultern. "Außerdem hat meine Freundin eine Schwäche für dich. Sie würde mich umbringen, wenn ich dich diesem Arsch überlassen würde."

"Oh", sagt Blaine, unsicher, was er darauf antworten soll. "Dann also, Danke. Vielen, vielen Dank, Santana. Wirklich."

"Ja, schon gut", sagt sie und winkt ab. "Dank mir mit deiner Brieftasche, wenn du das nächste Mal in meinem Bereich sitzt. Jetzt hau ab. Ich hab einen Vierertisch mit besoffenen Touristen, die meinen Kopf verlangen werden, wenn ich ihnen nicht bald ihre Martinis bringe."

Sie verschwindet wieder durch die Tür und Blaine dreht sich um, geht zur Straße vor und zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche. Lily wird diese Geschichte _lieben_.

 

*** * ***

 

**November**

Nachdem er diesem Fiasko gerade so entronnen ist, entscheidet sich Blaine, die Verabredungen für eine Weile sein zu lassen. Jeremy hat ihn eindrucksvoll daran erinnert, dass er überhaupt nichts von diesen Männern weiß, mit denen er sich da trifft. Auch wenn seine Freunde die Treffen für ihn arrangieren, so kennen auch sie die meisten dieser Typen nicht wirklich. (Thad hat sich vielmals entschuldigt und versprochen, ein ernstes Wörtchen mit seinem Bruder zu reden, über die Gesellschaft mit der er sich abgibt.)

Mit Jeremy war es so, dass die Belegschaft sie beide kannte und, aus welchem Grund auch immer entschied, dass ihnen genug an Blaine lag, um sich einzumischen. Dieses Glück wird er nicht immer haben. Wenn er weiter in dem Tempo Kerle abklappert, dann ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er bei irgendwelchen Irren landet. Er will mit den Verabredungen nicht endgültig aufhören, aber er muss sie kritischer auswählen.

Aber was soll's, es ist schließlich nicht so, als hätte er sonst nichts, womit er sich die Zeit vertreiben kann. Das Semester ist an einem Punkt angelangt, wo er sich am liebsten in einem abgedunkelten Raum hinlegen und für die nächsten paar hundert Jahre nicht mehr aufstehen möchte. Er ist ständig müde und schwankt zwischen 'so erschöpft, dass er sich kaum noch bewegen kann' und 'total aufgedreht von zu viel Koffein'. An den meisten Tagen ist er auf den Beinen, von dem Moment an, wo er morgens aufsteht, bis er abends wieder in sein Bett fällt.

Die wertvolle freie Zeit, die ihm bleibt, verbringt er lieber mit seinen Freunden als mit Fremden, und selbst die wird weniger und weniger, weil seine Probentermine immer mehr werden und er schließlich nur noch von Kaffee und purer Willenskraft angetrieben wird. Bei den zunehmend seltener werdenden Gelegenheiten, wo er es schafft bei Lily und Joe vorbeizuschauen, schläft er meistens schon vor 21 Uhr auf ihrem Sofa ein, und in der Woche vor dem langen Thanksgiving-Wochenende fällt es selbst Sam schwer, ihn samstagabends aus ihrer Wohnung zu locken.

 

*** * ***

 

"Komm schon", sagt Sam. Er versucht schon seit ein paar Minuten, Blaine zu überreden, mit ihm auszugehen und ist bereits zu jämmerlichem Betteln übergegangen. "Wir waren schon ewig nicht mehr beim Karaoke. Die haben dort ein Klavier und alles mögliche. Es wird dir gefallen."

Blaine horcht unwillkürlich auf. "Es ist eine Pianobar?"

Sam nickt begeistert. "Da gehen überwiegend NYADA Studenten hin, aber Mel und ihre Freunde bringen uns bestimmt rein."

"Mel, aha?" Blaine hat das neueste Objekt von Sams Zuneigung noch nicht kennengelernt, obwohl er schon viel von ihr gehört hat. "Dann läuft es also gut?"

"Super gut", sagt Sam. "Aber deswegen musst du mitkommen! Du spielst Klavier und du kennst dich mit all den Theater-Themen aus. Diese NYADA-Mädels werden dich lieben."

"Was bedeutet, dass Mel sich ganz auf dich konzentrieren wird und du sie mit deinem unglaublichen Charme und deinen treffenden Imitationen um den Finger wickeln kannst", vermutet Blaine.

"Und mit meinen Armmuskeln", fügt Sam hinzu. Er spannt sie an und hebt den Kopf, um sein Spiegelbild zu erkennen. "Die sehen gut aus, oder? Soll ich ein anderes Hemd anziehen?"

Blaine lacht und lenkt schließlich ein. "Du siehst großartig aus und das weißt du auch. Einverstanden, gehen wir. Zwei Stunden, das ist alles, was ich dir zugestehe."

"Ja!" Sam reckt triumphierend die Faust in die Höhe. "Das wird hammermäßig. Und hey, wer weiß, vielleicht lernst du sogar einen scharfen Schauspielstudenten kennen."

Blaine stöhnt: " _Nein_ , Sam. Keine Verkuppeleien. Wir gehen einfach dahin, singen und haben Spaß, okay? Das sind meine Bedingungen."

"Ja, einverstanden", sagt Sam nachgiebig. Er lässt sich auf Blaines Bett fallen, um zu warten, bis er ein Outfit ausgewählt hat. "Ich sage ja nur, du _könntest_ vielleicht jemanden treffen." Er grinst. "Dann müsstest du mich vielleicht nicht mehr anbetteln, jemanden für dich zu finden."

Blaine wirft ihm ein Hemd an den Kopf.

  *** * ***

 

Sam hat recht. Blaine liebt die Bar. Sie ist anders als die meisten Lokale in der Stadt, eng, aber nicht zu überfüllt. Das Ambiente ist entspannt, aber nicht auf diese schäbige oder peinlich-ironische Art; besonders gefällt ihm das Netz aus farbigen Lichtern, das unter die Decke gespannt ist. Und natürlich ist das Klavier wunderschön.

Blaine war ein wenig besorgt, sich in einen NYADA-Treffpunkt zu wagen, denn die Rivalitäten zwischen NYADA und AMDA kann man taktvoll als "ziemlich intensiv" bezeichnen, aber Mel und ihre Freunde sind überaus freundlich und warmherzig. Die meisten sind in ihrem zweiten Collegejahr und sie stellen ihm viele Fragen über seinen Studiengang, die Vorsingen, auf denen er schon war, die Rollen, die er bekommen hat.

Als sie erfahren, dass er Klavier spielen kann, drängen sie ihn, auf die Bühne zu gehen. Er begleitet Mel und Natalie zu einer großartigen Version von _Alone_ – besonders Mel ist fantastisch, sie hat eine Powerstimme, die perfekt zu diesem Lied passt – und dann nehmen er und Sam sich _Heroes_ vor, ein altes Lieblingslied.

Die Barkeeper sind großzügig mit dem Nachfüllen der Gläser und es dauert nicht lange, bis Blaine angenehm angetüddelt ist. Er unterhält sich mit Mels Freunden, diskutiert das neueste Rachel Berry Projekt (er ist ein Fan von ihr, aber die Mädchen, die ebenfalls auf die NYADA gehen, haben ihr gegenüber gemischte Gefühle) und nutzt jede Gelegenheit, Sam möglichst unauffällig ins rechte Licht zu rücken.

Er ist noch genauso müde wie ein paar Stunden vorher, aber im Großen und Ganzen ist er ganz froh, dass Sam ihn überredet hat, heute Abend mitzukommen.

Etwas später sitzt er wieder am Klavier. Er ist leicht betrunken und fühlt sich nostalgisch, weshalb er eine schwungvolle, launische Version von _Teenage Dream_ zum Besten gibt. Er hört Sam johlen und vereinzeltes Lachen aus verschiedenen Ecken der Bar. Einer buht und wird schnell zum Schweigen gebracht. Blaine ist unbesorgt; dieses Lied hat ihn noch nie enttäuscht. Natürlich ist es nicht dasselbe, ohne die Warbler hinter ihm, aber es ist so witzig und die meisten der Leute hier sind genau im richtigen Alter, um es zu schätzen zu wissen.

Er lässt den Blick über die Menge schweifen und erspürt ihre Begeisterung, als er plötzlich ein bekanntes Gesicht erspäht.

Ein bekanntes, blasses, perfektes Gesicht.

Heilige Scheiße.

GQ ist hier. GQ ist hier und er _schaut ihn direkt an_ und Blaine –

Blaine vergisst den Text.

Von einer Zeile zur nächsten erstirbt seine Stimme, während seine Hände sich weiterbewegen, ganz unbewusst die richtigen Noten spielen. Er vergisst nie einen Liedtext, vor allem nicht, wenn er das Lied schon einmal aufgeführt hat. Aber GQ beobachtet ihn, _lächelt_ ihn an und er kann – er kann einfach nicht –

Erst als GQs Lächeln vergeht und er die Stirn runzelt, kann Blaine den Blick von ihm wegreißen und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Musik zuwenden. Er improvisiert ein paar Übergänge, um seinen Fehler zu kaschieren und leitet zur zweiten Strophe über, dann fängt er wieder mit voller Energie zu singen an. _"We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach...."_

Glücklicherweise lässt ihn Katy Perry auch diesmal nicht im Stich. Beim letzten Refrain hält er das Publikum in seiner Hand, trotz seines anfänglichen Patzers. Einige der angetrunkeneren Gäste singen sogar mit und johlen die letzten paar Zeilen mit ihm, bevor sie in wilden, begeisterten Applaus ausbrechen.

Als er vom Klavierhocker aufsteht, wirft er nochmal einen heimlichen Blick auf GQ. Auf den zweiten Blick sieht er, dass GQ bei einem anderen Mann sitzt, der sein (wie zu erwarten großer und hinreißender) Freund sein muss. Als Blaine hinschaut, beugt sich der Freund zu GQ hin und sagt ihm etwas ins Ohr und GQ lacht und schlägt ihm auf den Arm. Es ist schwer zu erkennen bei diesem Licht, aber es sieht aus, als würde er erröten.

Blaine wird genau hier und jetzt sterben.

Er stolpert von der Bühne und läuft direkt in Sam hinein, der ihn in eine feste Umarmung zieht. "Alter, das war hammermäßig! Du warst Spitze."

Blaine lässt sich in Sams Arme sinken und krallt sich in seinen Rücken, um sich aufrecht zu halten. Er kann nicht fassen, was gerade geschehen ist. GQ ist hier. GQ hat seinen Auftritt gesehen. Er hat sich gerade vor dem Mann, für den er schon seit eineinhalb Jahren schwärmt, zum Vollidioten gemacht. _Oh Gott._

Sam löst sich grinsend von Blaine, aber als er sein Gesicht sieht, runzelt er die Stirn. "Bist du okay, Mann? Du siehst nicht sonderlich gut aus." Er legt sanft eine Hand auf Blaines Nacken. "Das ist jetzt aber nicht wie nach deinem Auftritt vom letzten Jahr, als du alles vollgekotzt hast, oder? Denn, ich bin immer für dich da, aber dann musst du mich bitte vorwarnen."

"Ich muss mich nicht übergeben", sagt Blaine. Seine Beine fühlen sich an, als würden sie jeden Augenblick nachgeben. Wenn Sam ihn nicht geradezu aufrecht halten würde, dann läge er jetzt bereits am Boden. "Können wir uns..... können wir uns hinsetzen?"

Irgendwie schafft er es zurück an den Tisch und auf einen Hocker. Die Mädchen schwirren um ihn herum und bieten ihm Wasser an, in der Annahme, dass er zu viel getrunken hat. Vielleicht hat er das auch. Vielleicht ist das alles nur ein Whiskey-bedingter Fiebertraum und GQ sitzt gar nicht mit seinem Rockstar-Freund drei Tische weiter; perfekt und vergeben und Zeuge von Blaines peinlichem Schwächeanfall.

Ist er ein NYADA Student? Wenn er hier ist, muss er einer sein. Oder vielleicht auch sein Freund. Oh Gott, _singt_ er womöglich? Mit seiner süßen, hohen Stimme ist er wahrscheinlich ein Countertenor. Denn weiß Gott, er ist ja noch nicht außergewöhnlich genug mit seinen Wahnsinns-Outfits, dem atemberaubenden Antlitz und der eleganten Selbstsicherheit jeder seiner Bewegungen.

Blaine spürt, wie er in einer taumelnden Spirale in den Abgrund stürzt. Der Alkohol gibt ihm jetzt wirklich den Rest, verstärkt seine normalerweise abgeklärte Bewunderung in einen elendiglichen, brennenden Schmerz des Begehrens. Es tut weh, als würde eine Messerklinge tief in ihn eindringen und ihn genau dort treffen, wo er einsam und verletzlich ist. Wie kann dieser Mann nur so perfekt sein? Warum kann Blaine keinen wie ihn finden?

Es ist verrückt. Es wird ihm langsam klar. Er kennt GQ nicht, hat nie auch nur ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Er klammert sich an ihn, weil er erschöpft und betrunken ist und weil dieser wunderschöne Fremde ihn nie so enttäuschen wird, wie er schon so viele Male enttäuscht worden ist.

Er ist einfach nur müde.

Er tippt Sam auf die Schulter, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. "Ich glaube, ich gehe nachhause, okay? Ich bin fix und fertig."

Sam schaut ihn an und lässt sich von seinem Hocker rutschen. "Ja, guter Vorschlag. Ich bin auch ziemlich alle."

Es ist eine Lüge. Aber eine gut gemeinte. Blaine erlaubt sich das winzige bisschen Egoismus, Sam von seinem vergnüglichen Abend wegzustehlen. Er lässt zu, dass Sam so tut, als wolle er gehen; überlässt es ihm, sie bei den Mädchen zu entschuldigen; lässt ihm den Vortritt auf dem Weg aus der Bar hinaus und Sam legt freundschaftlich den Arm um Blaines Schulter, als sie das Callbacks hinter sich lassen und sich auf den Heimweg machen.

 

*** * ***

 

Am nächsten Tag, als Julie in anschreibt, ob er Lust hat, sich mit dem Cousin ihres neuesten Freundes zu treffen, sagt er 'ja'.

 

*** * ***

 

**Dezember**

_Date #20_

Abe (24, ist mit David auf die Princeton Universität gegangen, wissenschaftlicher Assistent an der New Yorker Notenbank) ist einer, von denen Blaine schon gehört hat, denen er aber noch nie im richtigen Leben begegnet ist, ein schwuler Konservativer.

Blaine ist auf keinen Fall vorurteilsbehaftet. Einige seiner besten Freunde sind Republikaner. (Also gut, vielleicht nicht _beste_ Freunde. Bekannte. Ehemalige Klassenkameraden. Fast die ganze Familie seines Vaters.) Im Laufe der Jahre hat er unzählige Lektionen über die große Regierung, die freie Marktwirtschaft, Sozialhilfeschmarotzer, Erbschaftssteuer und persönliche Verantwortung über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Er beißt sich auf die Zunge und bleibt höflich, wenn ihm jemand erklärt, dass er nur wegen des steuerlichen Aspektes ein Konservativer ist, und dass die Leute, wenn es nach ihm ginge, so viele Abtreibungen und Homoehen haben können wie sie wollen.

Er weiß, dass nicht jeder die Welt auf die gleiche Art wahrnimmt und dass Menschen unterschiedliche Prioritäten haben, aber diese [Log Cabin Republicans ](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Log_Cabin_Republicans) kann er wirklich und wahrhaftig nicht verstehen. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie jemand eine Partei unterstützen kann, die aktiv daran arbeitet, ihm seine Rechte zu verweigern.

Er und Abe versuchen beide, sich an unverfängliche Themen zu halten, wer will sich schließlich schon bei der ersten Verabredung über Politik unterhalten? Aber dann macht Blaine den Fehler, den neuesten Regierungsantrag über eine Reform der Studentendarlehen zu erwähnen und Abe argumentiert, dass das wirkliche Problem die naiven jungen Leute sind, die sich höher verschulden, als sie je werden zurückzahlen können, nur um ein nutzloses Diplom in den freien Künsten zu machen. Von da an eskaliert es dann irgendwie, wird hässlicher und hitziger, bis sie sich schließlich über den Tisch hinweg gegenseitig anschreien. Abe wirft Blaine vor, ein kindischer, ungebildeter Schwerpunktwähler zu sein, der blind dem glitzernden Lockvogel 'Ehe-Für-Alle' hinterher rennt. Blaine nennt Abe einen selbstsüchtigen, privilegierten Trottel, der sich mehr Gedanken um seinen Kontostand macht als um elementare Menschenrechte.

Es ist nicht gerade die gesittetste Unterhaltung, die Blaine je geführt hat.

Abe zahlt die gesamte Rechnung (in erster Linie aus Trotz, denkt Blaine) und verlässt das Lokal, sobald er seine Karte zurück hat. Als er gegangen ist, sinkt Blaine auf seinem Stuhl in sich zusammen, zu niedergeschlagen, um sich nachhause zu schleppen und seinem Kummer mit Häagen-Dazs und _Real Housewives of Atlanta_ -Wiederholungen zu begegnen. Er kann spüren, wie ihn die anderen Gäste anstarren. Wahrscheinlich fragen sie sich, was zum Teufel eigentlich sein Problem ist.

Santanas Erzählung über Jeremy geht im durch den Kopf und er zuckt zusammen. Es treibt ihm die Schamröte ins Gesicht. Er ist wahrhaftig eine gute Partie, wie er da mitten im Restaurant seine Verabredung wie ein Verrückter anschreit. Wenigstens hat niemand mit Kaffee um sich geworfen.

Als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legt, zuckt er zusammen und sieht Dani dort stehen, die ihn mitfühlend anschaut. Sofort springt er auf: "Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, ihr habt jetzt Hochbetrieb", sagt er und fühlt sich schuldig, weil er so lange sitzengeblieben ist. Kann er denn heute Abend _überhaupt nichts_ richtig machen?

Anstatt ihn rauszuwerfen, nimmt ihn Dani aber am Arm und zieht ihn hinüber an die Bar.

"Ich glaube, _ich_ brauche jetzt erst mal einen Drink", sagt sie und schiebt ihn zu einem Barhocker. "Ein Old Fashioned Whiskey, stimmt's? Keine Sorge, der geht auf's Haus." Sie schaut den Barkeeper an, der nickt.

Blaine lässt sich an die Bar sinken und legt den Kopf auf seine Arme. Es ist ihm gleichgültig, wie erbärmlich er aussieht. "Warum bist du so nett zu mir?"

"Ich mag dich", sagt Dani nur. "Du bist ein süßer Kerl, und du kannst was Besseres haben als so einen neokonservativen Deppen mit schlechtem Haarschnitt."

Er dreht den Kopf, um sie anzuschauen. "Findest du?"

Sie grinst und schubst ihn mit der Schulter an. "Sicher doch", sagt sie. "Ich drück dir die Daumen, Kleiner."

Dann macht es _klick._ "Du bist Santanas Freundin", wird ihm plötzlich klar.

Dani zwinkert ihm zu. "Ich muss zurück an die Arbeit. Schönen Abend noch, Blaine."

Blaine nippt missmutig an seinem Drink, als ein paar Minuten später wie aus dem Nichts Santana neben ihm auftaucht – unvermittelt und überraschend, wie es ihrem Modus Operandi zu entsprechen scheint. Wahrscheinlich übt sie, sich an Leute anzuschleichen, wie eine Katze sich an Vögel anpirscht.

Zunächst sagt sie nichts, sondern lässt sich nur auf den Hocker neben ihm fallen. Blaine beobachtet ein wenig nervös aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie sich zurechtsetzt, die Beine übereinander schlägt und eine Falte in ihrer schwarzen Stoffhose glattstreicht.

Schließlich dreht sie sich zu ihm hin und durchbohrt ihn mit einem Blick, dass sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellen. "Worauf bist du aus, Hobbit?"

Er blinzelt. "Wie bitte?"

"Ich meine, es ist doch ziemlich offensichtlich", sagt sie. "Du schneist zweimal die Woche hier herein, um mit irgendeinem Heini überteuerte Spaghetti runterzuwürgen. Gewöhnlich verlasst ihr noch nicht mal gemeinsam das Restaurant, du tust es also nicht für Sex, und manchmal übernimmst du die Rechnung, also verkaufst du auch nicht deinen Körper für ein kostenloses Essen. Bleibt also nur noch, so armselig das auch ist, dass du tatsächlich versuchst, dir einen Mann zu angeln und es dir Woche für Woche kläglich misslingt."

Und dabei hatte Blaine gedacht, er sei bereits am Tiefpunkt angekommen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es immer _noch_ peinlicher werden kann.

Santana tippt mit ihren Fingernägeln auf die Bar. "Was ich nicht verstehe ist _warum_. Du scheinst in der Lage zu sein, in ganzen Sätzen zu reden, du hast dich nie betrunken oder Streit mit eurer Bedienung angefangen. Du hast offenbar genug Geld, um regelmäßig essen zu gehen und dich in diese Mr Rogers Pullover zu hüllen, auf die du so stehst. Du gibst ein gutes Trinkgeld und mein Mädchen mag dich, was bedeutet, dass du dazu in der Lage bist, zumindest so zu tun, als wärst du ein ordentlicher Kerl. Und auch wenn du dich anziehst, als kämst du gerade frisch aus einer Gap Kindermodenwerbung, ist trotzdem noch nicht Hopfen und Malz verloren. Du hast einen Hintern wie ein Pornostar und auch die passenden Lippen, und dann auch noch Wimpern, wie sie sich manche von uns morgens ankleben müssen. Falls deine Persönlichkeit nicht _noch_ schlimmer ist als dein Modestil, sehe ich keinen Grund, wieso du dir nicht schon längst einen anderen rehäugigen Elfen geangelt hast, um mit ihm in den Sonnenuntergang zu tänzeln." Sie betrachtet ihn misstrauisch. "Du stehst doch nicht etwa auf irgend so ein Fetisch-Zeugs, oder? Windeln oder Fellanzüge oder so was?"

"Was?", stottert Blaine entsetzt. " _Nein_. Du meine Güte nein. Ich habe nur... " Er zögert und denkt an all die Männer zurück, denen er in den letzten paar Monaten begegnet ist: Kiffer und Geizhälse, bigotte Fanatiker und Trinker.

"Du hast nur?" fragt Santana und klickt ungeduldig mit ihren Fingernägeln.

Er zuckt die Schultern. "Ich habe einfach den Richtigen noch nicht gefunden, nehme ich an", sagt er lahm.

Santana schnauft verächtlich. "Und wer ist dieser geheimnisvolle Richtige, Romeo? Was braucht er, um deinen hohen Ansprüchen zu genügen?"

Er sieht sie zweifelnd an. "Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

"Ich habe Pause und mein Handy-Akku ist leer", sagt sie. "Außerdem habe ich mein Kontingent an Schadenfreude für heute noch nicht erfüllt. Tu mir den Gefallen."

Also erzählt Blaine. Er erzählt, dass er jemanden sucht, dem er vertrauen kann, jemanden, den er bewundert, der ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit küsst, ihm den ganzen Tag Textnachrichten schickt und sich für schlechte Fernsehsendungen begeistern kann. Jemanden, der Musik liebt und der irgendwann während der letzten fünf Jahre mal ein Buch in der Hand gehabt hat (oder zumindest eine Zeitschrift). Jemanden, der bei ihm Schmetterlinge im Bauch auslöst, wenn ihre Blicke sich treffen. Jemanden, mit dem er sich vorstellen kann zu schlafen – nicht einfach nur Sex, sondern _schlafen_ , aneinander gekuschelt in seiner dunkelblauen Bettwäsche. Jemanden, mit dem er für den Rest seines Lebens zusammen aufwachen möchte.

Okay, dieser letzte Teil ist vielleicht etwas zu weit vorausgegriffen. Was soll er sagen? Er ist ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker und das können auch all diese beschissenen Blind Dates nicht ändern. Tief in seinem Herzen glaubt er fest daran, dass es irgendwo da draußen einen Mann gibt, der genau der Richtige für ihn ist: nett und klug und wundervoll, der ihn ergänzt und ihn herausfordert, der auch in schlechten Zeiten zu ihm steht und die guten Zeiten noch besser macht. Jemand, der in sein Leben kommt wie ein verlorenes Puzzlestück und ihn vervollständigt. Jemand –

"Okay, okay, _basta ya_ , mir wird gleich schlecht", sagt Santana und verzieht das Gesicht. Sie tippt Blaines leeres Whiskeyglas mit ihrem purpurfarbenen Fingernagel an. "Bist du immer so fürchterlich kitschig, oder verträgst du nur keinen Alkohol?"

"Ein wenig von beidem", gibt Blaine zu. Er seufzt. "Es ist nur – ich weiß, dass er da draußen ist, weißt du? Ich _weiß_ es. Ich muss ihn nur finden. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich dafür ein paar Frösche küssen muss.... also, dann werd ich wohl schon mal die Lippen schürzen."

Santana grinst verächtlich: "Ich hab gewusst, dass du einen Fetisch hast."

Blaine blickt auf die Eisreste in seinem Glas hinab und wird plötzlich verlegen, weil er dieser Frau gewissermaßen sein ganzes Herz ausgeschüttet hat wie ein rührseliger Betrunkener. "Jetzt denkst du, dass ich verrückt bin, stimmt's?"

"Nein", sagt Santana zu seiner Überraschung. "Das denke ich nicht."

Blaine schaut sie skeptisch an und ist sicher, das gleich eine vernichtende Bemerkung kommen wird, aber sie steht nur auf, streicht ihre Kleidung glatt und wirft sich die Haare über die Schulter zurück.

"Meine Pause ist zu Ende, Haargel. Bis nächste Woche."

"Wer sagt, dass ich nächste Woche hier sein werde?", fragt Blaine.

Sie schnaubt. "Natürlich wirst du das."

Klar. Natürlich wird er.

 

*** * ***

 

_Date #21_

Trotz all seiner großen Reden über Seelenverwandte und Durchhaltevermögen, fängt Blaine langsam an, die Geduld zu verlieren mit seinem großen Blind-Date-Experiment. Er ist gerade auf dem Weg zu seiner einundzwanzigsten Verabredung innerhalb von vier Monaten, was in jeder Hinsicht lächerlich ist. Es macht einfach keinen Spaß mehr, falls es überhaupt je Spaß gemacht hat. Wenn sich mit diesem Eric nichts ergibt (und statistisch gesehen wird es das wahrscheinlich auch nicht) dann wird er aus Gründen der Schadensbegrenzung die ganze Sache endgültig aufgeben. Vielleicht will das Schicksal einfach, dass er Single ist, zumindest im Moment.

Er erreicht das Il Canarino ein paar Minuten zu früh und ist überrascht, Santana hinter dem Stehpult der Hostess vorzufinden, wo sie unverwandt auf den Computerbildschirm starrt. Die Hostess selbst steht neben ihr und sieht sowohl gekränkt als auch eingeschüchtert aus. Aber sie schenkt Blaine ein freundliches Lächeln, als er näher kommt, und das ist nett. Er mochte sie immer gern.

"Hallo", sagt er. "Anderson, für 19:30 Uhr?" Wahrscheinlich wäre es gar nicht nötig, sich anzumelden, denn die Angestellten kennen ihn mittlerweile alle, aber er möchte höflich bleiben.

"Also, wenn das nicht Pechvogel-Homo ist", sagt Santana und schaut ihn unbeeindruckt von oben bis unten an. "Auf zu einer neuen Runde verwässerter Drinks und herber Enttäuschungen?"

"Jap", sagt Blaine und lächelt so fröhlich wie möglich zurück. Schließlich ist er das wirklich; dann kann er also auch dazu stehen. Er zeigt mit einer Handbewegung zur Bar. "Ich weiß, dass ich zu früh dran bin, ich werde einfach – "

"Tatsächlich ist deine Verabredung schon hier", unterbricht ihn Santana. Sie nimmt einen Stift in die Hand und schreibt etwas auf; wahrscheinlich auf den Sitzplan. "Du Glücklicher, du sitzt heute in meinem Bereich. Ich nehm dich mit nach hinten."

Die Hostess runzelt die Stirn, öffnet den Mund und quietscht laut auf, das Gesicht offensichtlich vor Schmerz verzogen.

Bevor Blaine sie fragen kann, ob alles in Ordnung ist, wirbelt Santana herum und ihr langer Zopf peitscht durch die Luft. Sie bedeutet ihm, ihr zu folgen und er kann der Hostess nur im Vorbeieilen einen mitfühlenden Blick zuwerfen. Für eine Frau in 10cm-Stilettos ist Santana _sehr_ schnell unterwegs.

Das Restaurant scheint heute Abend besonders gut besucht zu sein, lauter Pärchen und Familien. Santana führt ihn durch den Schankraum und bleibt plötzlich an einem Zwei-Personen-Tisch stehen. "Voilà, mein Herr", teilt sie ihm mit, und ihre Stimme hat einen seltsamen Unterton. Sie zeigt auf den freien Stuhl und Blaine nimmt gehorsam Platz, verwirrt von ihrer unerwarteten Förmlichkeit.

Erst als er sitzt, fällt sein Blick auf den anderen Gast an diesem Tisch – und schlagartig vergisst er zu atmen.

Es ist GQ. Sein Blind Date ist GQ.

"Viel Spaß", sagt Santana und ist verschwunden und Blaine ist allein mit GQ, der ihn anschaut (oh Gott) und lächelt _(oh Gott)._ Aus der Nähe sieht er einfach umwerfend aus, wie ein Kunstwerk. Blaine kann nicht glauben, dass er Single ist. Nur ein Verrückter würde einen solchen Mann wieder gehen lassen.

"Andrew?", sagt GQ freundlich. Sein Lächeln ist süß und erwartungsvoll und seine Stimme ist so wunderschön, dass Blaine einen Moment braucht, um zu registrieren, was er gesagt hat.

"Oh", sagt er und sein Mut verlässt ihn. "Nein. Ich bin nicht – nein."

GQ sieht enttäuscht aus und Blaine muss sich zurückhalten, um nicht etwas völlig verrücktes zu sagen, wie zum Beispiel: _Ich mach nur Spaß, natürlich bin ich Andrew!_

Oder: _Ich bin, wer auch immer ich für dich sein soll!_

Oder: _Was hältst du von einer Hochzeit im Frühling?_

"Ich nehme an, du bist nicht Eric?", fragt er stattdessen. Der erste Schreck vergeht langsam und lässt ihn seltsam kalt zurück.

GQ schüttelt den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, Santana hat wohl – sie setzt sich manchmal was in den Kopf. Wir werden einen der anderen Kellner herrufen und erklären – "

"Ich heiße Blaine", unterbricht Blaine ihn. Wenn er schon nur diese eine Chance bekommt, dann möchte er sich wenigstens vorstellen. "Blaine Anderson. Nicht Andrew. " _Hör auf zu reden._

"Kurt Hummel", sagt GQ – nein, _Kurt_. Er scheint zu zögern und fügt dann hinzu: "Es ist sehr nett dich kennenzulernen, Blaine. Auch wenn du nicht Andrew bist."

"Ich freue mich auch, dich kennenzulernen", antwortet Blaine in einem, wie er hofft, überzeugend neutralen Ton. Er zermartert sich das Hirn nach einem Vorwand, irgendeinem, um hier an diesem Tisch sitzenbleiben und sich mit diesem schrecklich attraktiven Mann unterhalten zu können. "Du kennst Santana?"

Kurt verdreht die Augen. "Sie ist meine Mitbewohnerin."

Oh. _Oh._

Blaine betrachtet Kurts wunderschönes Gesicht und seine eleganten Hände, die mit seiner zusammengerollten Serviette spielen. Ihm fällt Santanas plötzliches Interesse an seinem Liebesleben ein und Kurts Lächeln, als er ihn erblickt hat – als wäre er ehrlich glücklich, ihn zu sehen, als wäre er froh, dass es _Blaine_ war, und nicht jemand anderes. Er denkt an die Enttäuschung auf Kurts Gesicht, als er zugegeben hat, dass er nicht Andrew ist.

"Ich.... ich muss nicht gehen", sagt er vorsichtig. Kurt sieht verwirrt aus und Blaine sucht verzweifelt nach einer überzeugenden Entschuldigung. "Ich meine, ähm. Wir sitzen doch schon und die Bedienungen sind alle ziemlich beschäftigt, und – und – "

Kurt hebt die Augenbrauen. "Und...?"

Blaine schluckt. "Und ich würde gern mit dir zusammen essen."

Kurts Mundwinkel zuckt. "Tatsächlich?", sagt er. "Du würdest den armen Eric versetzen?"

"Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken", sagt Blaine, vielleicht ein wenig zu ehrlich.

Kurt betrachtet ihn nachdenklich. "Und warum solltest du das tun?"

In seiner Stimme ist ein neckender Unterton, eine gewisse Verlegenheit in seinem schräg gelegten Blick und Blaine verliert völlig den Verstand.

"Also gut, die Sache ist die – du bist mir früher schon aufgefallen", sagt er schnell. "Nicht, dass ich dich etwa verfolgen würde, oder so, unsere Wege haben sich erst ein paar Mal gekreuzt und – ich sehe dich manchmal im Starbucks, dem einen in der Nähe vom Columbus Circle? Und einmal im Callbacks vor ein paar Wochen und ich schwöre, ich bin kein Stalker, es ist nur so, dass du der absolut prächtigste Mann bist, den ich je gesehen habe, deshalb bist du mir im Gedächtnis geblieben, was – oh Gott – wahrscheinlich genau das ist, was ein Stalker sagen würde – es tut mir leid, ich bin ganz schrecklich mit sowas, du kannst dich gern jederzeit ins Gespräch einklinken und mich davor bewahren, mich komplett zum Idioten zu machen."

"In einer Minute", sagt Kurt. Er lächelt wieder, amüsiert und vielleicht sogar ein wenig verschlagen, und studiert Blaine mit einem scharfen, aufmerksamen Blick. Langsam wird Blaine klar, wieso er und Santana befreundet sind.

Blaine nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Eiswasser, um sich davon abzuhalten, sich in weiteren Erklärungen zu ergehen, warum er _definitiv kein Verrückter ist_ , obwohl er doch ganz klar klingt wie einer. Und dann noch einen größeren Schluck, denn er kann spüren, wie seine Wangen unter Kurts Blick zu glühen beginnen und er befürchtet, dass er ohnmächtig wird, wenn Kurt nicht bald etwas sagt.

"Ich erinnere mich an dich vom Callbacks", sagt Kurt schließlich.

Blaine verschluckt sich an seinem Wasser. Er ist heute Abend gut in Form. "Du.... erinnerst dich?"

"Du hast Katy Perry gesungen." Kurt lacht leise. "Du hast den Text zu Katy Perry vergessen."

"Oh", bringt Blaine heraus. "Das war, ehrlich gesagt, deine Schuld."

Kurts Lächeln wird breiter. "Soll ich dir was sagen, Blaine Anderson?" Er beugt sich verschwörerisch vor und Blaine tut es ihm gleich – hoffnungslos in Bann geschlagen von Kurts glitzernden, blauen Augen.

Natürlich soll er. Er möchte alles wissen, was Kurt ihm sagen will.

Kurt blickt bewusst langsam auf Blaines Mund, dann wieder hoch in seine Augen und sagt mit leiser Stimme: "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du Single bist, hätte ich mich im selben Moment auf dich geworfen, als du von dieser Bühne gegangen bist."

Im Restaurant ist es laut wie immer, ein lautes Summen von Gesprächen und klirrendem Besteck, aber Blaine ist ziemlich sicher, dass jeder im Umkreis von Meilen das _zing!_ in seinem Herzen hören kann – wie in einem Comic.

Zunächst kann er gar nicht antworten, sitzt nur da und grinst so breit, dass seine Augen nur noch schmale Schlitze sind. Kurt scheint es aber nichts auszumachen. Er lächelt zurück, mit rosa angehauchten Wangen und es ist wunderschön, _er_ ist wunderschön und Blaine hat noch nie vorher so etwas für einen Mann empfunden, noch niemals.

Und dann nimmt sein Gehirn plötzlich wieder seine Arbeit auf und er runzelt verwirrt die Stirn.

"Warte, du dachtest, ich wäre nicht single? Warum?" Der Gedanke schockiert ihn, dass er das hier bereits seit Wochen haben könnte. Er hat einen ganzen Monat verpasst, in dem Kurt ihn hätte anlächeln können.

"Ich dachte, du wärst mit deinem Freund dort", sagt Kurt. "Mit dem Blonden."

Blaine fällt die Kinnlade herunter. " _Sam?_ Nein, Sam ist – er ist hetero, also wirklich super hetero."

"Mit _den_ Haaren?", fragt Kurt skeptisch.

"Super hetero", wiederholt Blaine. "Oh mein Gott, das ist ja als wollte uns das Universum einen Streich spielen. Sam ist mein bester Freund, er ist – Gott, er ist der Grund, warum ich zu all diesen blöden, schrecklichen Blind Dates mit doofen Kerlen gegangen bin, die alle nicht _du_ waren."

Vielleicht hätte er den letzten Teil nicht laut aussprechen sollen.

Kurt reißt die Augen auf. "Du bist der Typ?", haucht er und sieht geschockt aus.

Blaine runzelt erneut die Stirn. "Ich bin – was? Welcher Typ?" Und dann trifft ihn plötzlich die Erkenntnis und das Blut gefriert ihm in den Adern. "Oh. Oh, nein, nein, nein, bitte sag mir, dass Santana nicht – "

Kurt macht eine abwehrende Handbewegung. "Nein, sie hasst diesen Ort, sie redet nie über ihre Arbeit. Aber Dani – oh, mein Lieber, bleib ruhig, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Sie hat dich nur ein oder zweimal erwähnt; in erster Linie ging es darum, mit was für einem Loser du dich an dem Abend rumschlagen musstest. Nur Gutes über dich, ich schwöre. Sie hat noch nicht mal deinen Namen genannt."

Blaines Gehirn kann sich nur mit zwei Gedanken beschäftigen: Kurt weiß von seinen beschämenden Verabredungen und Kurt hat ihn gerade _mein Lieber_ genannt. Er weiß nicht, was ihn stärker erröten lässt.

"Wenn es dich beruhigt, ich war immer der Meinung, dass es so klang, als hättest du etwas Besseres verdient als die Kerle, mit denen du verkuppelt worden bist", sagt Kurt besänftigend. Er sieht selbst ein bisschen verlegen aus, als würde er es bedauern, dass er das Thema überhaupt erwähnt hat. Auf jeden Fall sieht er nicht aus, als wäre er kurz davor, schreiend davonzurennen – also, warum dann diese Aufregung? Vielleicht ist es besser, dass er es bereits weiß. Zumindest muss Blaine sich jetzt keine Gedanken mehr darum machen, wie er es ihm später schonend beibringen soll.

Blaine zwingt sich, langsam und tief einzuatmen. "Also dann", sagt er. "Es sieht so aus, als ob sich das Blatt kürzlich für mich gewendet hat."

Kurts Lächeln kehrt zurück – genau so liebenswert wie vorher. "Für mich auch." Er beißt sich auf die Lippe, schiebt sein Wasserglas zur Seite und legt die Hand mitten auf den Tisch, mit der Handfläche nach oben: eine eindeutige Einladung.

Blaine legt seine eigene Hand in Kurts. Sie ist ein wenig verschwitzt und seine Finger zittern leicht, aber das macht nichts, denn Kurt geht es genau so. Sie verschränken ihre Hände miteinander, schwitzenden Handflächen und zitternden Fingern zum Trotz.

Blaine drückt sanft zu und Kurt drückt zurück.

 _Oh_ , denkt Blaine und ihm dreht sich der Kopf. _Da bist du ja._

Plötzlich fällt ihm auf, dass die Frau, die für all das verantwortlich ist, bereits seit mehreren Minuten verdächtig abwesend ist. Er sieht sich um; Santana ist nirgends zu sehen, aber er entdeckt Dani, die sie beide vom anderen Ende des Restaurants aus unverhohlen anstarrt. Sie grinst übers ganze Gesicht und streckt begeistert beide Daumen hoch, als sie ihn herschauen sieht.

Er grinst verlegen zurück und wendet den Blick wieder Kurt zu. "Willst du vielleicht woanders hingehen? Nichts gegen deine Freunde, aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn wir kein Publikum dabei hätten. Und unsere richtigen Verabredungen werden schließlich auch bald auftauchen."

"Du bist meine richtige Verabredung", sagt Kurt mit einer beiläufigen Gewissheit, die Blaines Herz stocken lässt. "Aber sicher. Wohin?"

"Es gibt da ein Café, die Straße runter? Abends gibt es dort Livemusik, ich habe ein paar Mal dort gespielt und es ist ziemlich locker." Er traut sich, mit dem Daumen über Kurts Handrücken zu streichen. "Sie machen einen tollen Mocca. Es wird dir gefallen."

Kurt hebt eine makellose Augenbraue. "Du weißt, welchen Kaffee ich mag?" fragt er und Blaine würde am liebsten im Boden versinken.

Kurt sieht aber eher amüsiert als beunruhigt aus und er hat Blaines Hand nicht losgelassen. Deshalb kratzt Blaine die ramponierten Überbleibsel seiner Würde zusammen und sagt: "Natürlich weiß ich das", und versucht zu klingen wie ein höflicher, charmanter Gentleman und nicht wie ein beschämter, heimlicher Verehrer, der gerade die beste Chance seines Lebens bekommen hat.

Wenn das verhaltene Grinsen, das Kurts Lippen umspielt, ein Anhaltspunkt ist, dann hat er Blaine durchschaut. Aber er spielt mit, drückt noch einmal Blaines Hand, bevor er sie loslässt und kommt mit einer eleganten Bewegung auf die Füße. Er lässt sich sogar von Blaine in den Mantel helfen, der natürlich spektakulär ist und wie angegossen sitzt.

"Ist das ein Balmain?", fragt Blaine beeindruckt.

"Ja, genau", bestätigt Kurt. Er schlingt sich einen prächtigen Kaschmirschal um seinen noch wesentlich prächtigeren Hals und wirft Blaine einen fröhlichen Blick zu. "Du hast ein gutes Auge."

Blaine wischt einen unsichtbaren Fussel von Kurts Schulter. "Das habe ich", stimmt er zu, sieht ihn unter seinen Wimpern heraus an und sie stehen da und lächeln sich an, bis Santana an ihnen vorbei rauscht und sie anzischt, sich gefälligst aus ihrer Abteilung zu verziehen, bevor ihren richtigen Gästen schlecht wird von ihrem Anblick.

Blaine legt Wert darauf, sich auf dem Weg nach draußen von der Hostess zu verabschieden. Er hat das Gefühl, als würde er wohl für eine ganze Weile nicht wieder hierher zurück kommen.

 

*** * ***

 

_Date #1_

Es schneit, als sie das Café verlassen. Blaine nimmt es kaum war, denn seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ist auf Kurt gerichtet (23, Redaktionsassistent bei Vogue.com, NYADA -Absolvent, der perfekteste Mann auf Erden). Ein Meteor könnte direkt neben ihm einschlagen und er würde es nicht bemerken.

Sie treten zur Seite und wenden sich einander zu, stehen ein paar Zentimeter dichter beisammen als es die Höflichkeit verlangen würde. Kurt sieht aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber Blaine hat ihn jetzt bereits seit Stunden angestarrt und ist zunehmend verzaubert von der Bewegung seiner Lippen, wenn er spricht und er kann sich auf gar keinen Fall auch nur eine weitere Minute zurückhalten.

"Es tut mir leid", sagt er, "aber ich muss, ich muss einfach...." und er schmiegt eine Hand an Kurts Wange und küsst ihn, direkt dort, mitten auf dem Gehweg.

Es ist ein kalter, stürmischer Abend. Um sie herum weht der Wind und peitscht ihnen den Schnee auf den Rücken, aber Blaine spürt nichts, außer der Wärme von Kurts weichen Lippen auf seinem Mund und der zarten Berührung von Kurts Hand in einem weichen Lederhandschuh, die sich an seine Wange legt.

Er hat keine Vorstellung wie lange der Kuss dauert. In einem Augenblick küssen sie sich und im nächsten Augenblick blinzelt er benommen auf Kurts lächelnden Mund; eine Hand an Kurts Taille und die andere auf seiner Brust.

Kurt macht sich an den herabhängenden Enden von Blaines Schal zu schaffen und legt sie ihm schließlich sorgsam um den Hals. Seine Wangen sind von einen wundervollen Rosaton überzogen.

"Gehen wir zu mir?", fragt er und spielt am Revers von Blaines Mantel herum. "Um zu Reden, oder...... egal was." Er schenkt Blaine ein scheues, verheerendes, kleines Lächeln. "Ich bin noch nicht bereit, dich einfach gehen zu lassen."

 _Selbst Schuld_ , denkt Blaine. _Du wirst mich jetzt nie wieder los werden._

"Einverstanden", sagt er. "Ja. Auf jeden Fall, ja. Das würde ich gerne."

Kurt küsst ihn noch einmal, kurz und schnell, so dass Blaine gerade eben sein Lächeln spüren kann. Seine Hand gleitet über Blaines Arm hinab, um ihre Finger ineinander zu verschränken. "Hier entlang", sagt er und gemeinsam gehen sie Hand in Hand in die dunkle, verschneite Nacht hinaus.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kudos und Kommentare freue ich mich wie immer sehr. ;-)


End file.
